All my life I'm going to love you
by macrollins
Summary: When life separates Hearts, fate will unite them again.
1. Chapter 1

Danny arrived at Headquarters in the morning and found Tani in the parking lot.

"Good morning, Tani, will we have a quiet day today?"

"You've had two days off and you still want a quiet day? I know I'll not have a good day. McGarrett chose me to be a nanny", Tani said irritably.

"What do you mean? Nanny? Why?" Danny asked with a grin.

"McGarrett has joined the internship program for young orphans living in orphanage, and the boy starts today, and McGarrett wants me to help the boy."

"Is it serious? Steve's gone crazy? We don't have a job for a kid."

"Tell him so!" Tani replied.

Steve was in his office, talking to the boy.

"So, Johnny, tell me about yourself." Steve asked.

"I didn't have much to talk about. I lived in the orphanage in Anapolis for my whole life. I got a vacancy at the University of Hawaii and I was transferred to an orphanage here in Hawaii so I can go to university."

"Are you already at the University at age 17?" "Congrats, Johnny," Steve said, looking at the boy who looked so calm and wondering why he had never been adopted.

"Thank you, Mr. Steve."

"Just call me Steve. And when you're going to be 18?"

"A year from now. Actually, it's my birthday today, I'm 17 today." Johnny replied.

"Oh, really?" Steve asked.

"Yes".

Steve stood up abruptly and Johnny got up too, wondering if Steve had liked him.

"Happy birthday, Johnny! And welcome to Five-0," Steve said, hugging the boy.

"Thank you," Johnny said, thrilled by Steve's affection.

Steve opened the office door when he saw Tani coming.

"Tani, come here please."

"Yes, boss," Tani replied.

"Tani, this is Johnny, and he'll be working with us starting today. I want you to show him our office and teach him how make the reports simpler, please."

"Of course, boss," Tani said, without hiding her dissatisfaction.

"Follow Tani, Johnny," Steve said.

"Yes, sir," Johnny replied, reaching for his bag on the floor.

"What's in that bag, Johnny?" Steve asked.

"My clothes, that's all I have and I was afraid to leave it at the orphanage."

"Okay," Steve replied.

Johnny accompanied Tani and Danny walked into Steve's office.

"Are you going crazy?" We have no job for this boy. Will you put a gun in his hands?" Danny asked irritably.

"Of course not, Danny. There are other things he can do."

Danny shook his head.

"Everyone deserves a chance in life, Danny," Steve replied.

"It's you who rules here, Steve. I just gave my opinion, and I must say there's something familiar about this boy, it's like I know him from somewhere." Danny said.

"I also had that feeling, Danny. He reminds me of someone, but I don't know who."

In the afternoon, Steve came out and came back with a cake.

"What is it, Steve? You want to boost my glucose? "Lou asked, laughing.

" Today is Johnny's birthday, " Steve replied.

"You didn't need to do this ," Johnny replied.

"Enjoy, boy. Steve never pays anything, "Danny said, giving him a pat.

At the end of the day, Steve left Johnny at the orphanage's door.

"See you tomorrow, Johnny."

"Thanks for the opportunity, I'll not disappoint you," Johnny replied and got out of the car.

Steve saw him come into the orphanage with his head down and felt sorry for him.

Steve went home because he had something very important to do. He was going to call Catherine.

Far away from there, Catherine saw Steve's face on the screen of her phone.

"Hey Steve," Catherine said, crying.

"Hey, Cath, how are you?" We haven't talked since the hunt for the culprits about Joe's death. "

"I'm awful, Steve, do you know what day it is?"

"Of course I know, Cath."

I thought you wouldn't care, that you had forgotten, "Catherine told him.

"It's 17 years, Catherine, how could I forget our little boy."

"I have his picture in my hand, he was so small, so helpless, and he's gone ..." Catherine said, crying.

"I miss him too, Cath. I really wanted him to be alive.

"All my life I'll love you, my son," Catherine said, kissing the baby in the photo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Cath, where are you?" Steve asked.

"I'm in my old room at my parents' house."

"This house has been closed for so many years, what are you doing there?"

"I decided to sell the house, Steve, but it's so difficult, his crib is still here the way I prepared for him, the wardrobe with all him little clothes ..." Catherine interrupted her speech to give way to the crying.

Cath, listen, give all these things. Somewhere there are kids needing it. He'll live forever in our hearts, you don't have to keep these things. Don't torture yourself any more."

"I'll think about it." Catherine told him.

"Sell this house and come to Hawaii."

"You said you wouldn't wait for me anymore."

"Yes, I said. But I still love you, you know that. The woman always knows."

"Is so good hear this", she said.

"And?" Steve asked.

"I love you too, but I still can't go back definitely, as you want."

"And you can't tell me why, do you?" Steve asked.

"No, I can't".

"It's ok. But I want to see your clothes in my wardrobe, I want to see your toothbrush in my bathroom and I want to know that you have gone but you'll come back."

Catherine smiled through her tears.

"Okay", she said.

"You said okay?" he asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"Yes, I did, but give me some time to sort out this sale of the house, and you have it right, there are children needing clothes and a crib.

"Okay, I'll wait for you, and I'm proud of you." Steve told her.

"I love you, Steve, just like the first day."

"I love you too, Cath, like at first," Steve said with a sigh.

"I'll call you tomorrow," he added.

Steve finished the call, went to the kitchen and got some beers. Then he sat down on the sofa, and was pensive when Junior joined him.

"I must say I was surprised you wanted to be part of the trainee project," Junior said, sitting down next to him.

"Actually, that was a request from the Governor. At first I didn't want it, but I liked the boy," Steve said.

"Me too". Junior replied.

You know Junior, I'll tell you something I never even told Danny or my sister. "

"I'll not tell anyone", Junior said.

"I've had a baby with Catherine."

"Seriously? And where is he?"

He was born very premature and only lived for a few hours. And today would be his birthday. 17 years old, just like Johnny.

"I'm sorry, Steve."

Catherine went to the wardrobe and grabbed a baby shirt and held it to her face. She sat on the bed and picked up the single picture of her son back at the hospital, right after birth.

"Hi, my love, I don't know if I can do this," she said. "To give away the things I have prepared for you, which are yours, that are part of your story. Your story began when I met your dad in the Navy. We were both young and I think it was love at first sight, but your father took some time to tell me he liked me. He needed a push from Joe to make our first date happen. And it was wonderful, my baby. But we didn't conceive you on that day. No, not on the first date."

Catherine paused as she recalled that it had been seven months since Joe's death.

She touched the baby's face in the photo with her finger, as if caressing him.

"Your father was crazy, baby. My parents, your grandparents, went out to dinner and your father came through the window of my room. This room. It was where you were conceived."

Catherine paused again and remembered that she and Steve were in the prime of the moment, when they remembered the condom.

"I don't have it, Cath." Steve said.

"How do you not have it?"

"I forgot. What about the pill?" he asked.

"I don't take the contraceptive pill."

"Not?" he asked incredulously.

"Not".

"And what are we going to do now? Come on, Cath! Once. We're not going to have this bad luck, are we?" Steve said.

Catherine laughed.

"We let desire speak louder than reason, and we also forgot to lock the door. When your grandfather opened the door to my room in the morning he found us sleeping, baby.

The discussion was horrible. And a month later your father set out on a long mission, and I know that my father was responsible for that. I said goodbye to your father without knowing that you already was growing inside me. "

Suddenly Catherine's smile disappeared.

"I'm going to end up here, baby, because everything that happened afterwards was very sad, but you know that, do not you?" I used to talk to you a lot and you always answered me with kicks".

At the same time, Steve was also telling Junior what had happened.

"I was too far away when I heard she was pregnant. And I know the Admiral didn't give her peace. He wanted the abortion, she didn't accept it. And I'm proud of her for it".

"Why is her father acted like this?" Junior asked.

"He projected into her all the dreams he had for the son that he never had. He was obsessed with her career in the Navy, and in his thoughts, the baby came to ruin everything. Our son was born premature, six months. My baby didn't resist and I didn't even get to know him. And when I came to bury him, I found out that her father had donated his body to an Educational Institution. He made her sign an authorization without reading what was written. "

Steve cried.

"I'm sorry, Steve, this is unbelievable." Junior said, hugging Steve.

"He took advantage of the worst moment of Catherine's life to do what he wanted, to disappear with my son as if he had never existed. I couldn't see him, I couldn't give him my name. I searched for him for months , but I never found him. "

"Sorry, Junior, I'm going up to my room." Steve said, after a while.

"Ok", Júnior answered.

The next day, Steve woke up early with a headache and decided to stop by the orphanage and take Johnny out for breakfast, but when he arrived at the orphanage, he was informed that Johnny had already left to go to Headquarters.

"Why did he leave so soon?" Steve wondered.

Steve got in the car and headed toward headquarters and found Johnny walking along the road.

Steve stopped the car beside him and called.

"Johnny!"

Johnny looked at him and smiled shyly.

Get in the car, Johnny! And tell me what's going on! Steve said seriously.


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing's happening, Steve," Johnny said hesitantly.

"I told you to get in the car," Steve repeated.

"Okay," Johnny said, opening the car door and sitting next to Steve.

Steve thought somewhere to get Johnny to talk. And he chose Catherine's favorite place on the island.

"Are not we going to work?" Johnny asked when he saw that Steve had changed the route.

"Not". Steve replied.

When they arrived, Steve and Johnny got out of the car and Steve pointed to a bench for them to sit down.

Johnny sat down and Steve too.

"Take off those sunglasses, Johnny," Steve ordered.

Johnny took off his glasses and looked at Steve.

Steve looked at him and was very annoyed.

"What happened? Who did this to you? Why?" Steve asked when he saw the boy's two purple eyes.

"My roommates, but I didn't do anything to them, Steve. I swear. I don't know why they're treating me like that," Johnny said, very sad.

"You didn't tell the orphanage direction?" Steve asked.

"I don't want to stay here anymore, Steve. It's all different here. I want to go back to my old orphanage, I wasn't loved there, but I wasn't hated either," Johnny said in tears.

Steve got up and pulled him into a hug.

"Come here!" Steve said, hugging Johnny as if he were a child.

"You didn't study hard to get a place at the University?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I've been up several night, studying," said Johnny.

"And you're going to give up your dream because of them?"

I don't want to go back there. They beat me, ripped my clothes, now I only have the clothes on my body. "Johnny said, very upset.

"I'm not going to let you give up, Johnny. Do you understand me? "

Steve said holding the boy's face, forcing Johnny to look at him.

"Ok", Johnny respondeu.

"And no one hates you."

"Tani doesn't like me", Johnny answered.

"Of course she likes you. She's just a little moody sometimes", Steve said, smiling.

Johnny just smiled shyly.

"But still this week you will meet an amazing person who will like you the moment she sees you".

"Who? Your girlfriend?", Johnny asked.

"No. That word doesn't define her. Let's just say she's the love of my whole life", Steve said, smiling.

"It's Beautiful , what you said", Johnny said.

"Thank you, but now listen to what we're going to do: Let's to do a petition the judge, asking for your emancipation. And I will also ask for an authorization so that you can stay at my house while he decides on your emancipation. I don't know if we're going to make it, but let's try. Copy that? "

"Thank you very much, Steve."

"And we're going to make a complaint at the DPH too. Nobody beats my boy like that.

Steve and Johnny arrived at the headquarters at the end of the day and everyone was preparing to leave.

"Now?" Danny asked.

"Yes, we had some problems to solve. I just came here to see how your day was." Steve said, smiling.

"We managed to survive without you," Tani said.

"Are you going home, Júnior ? We can go together," said Steve.

"Yes, we can", Junior replied.

"So let's go home, people! Come on, Johnny".

When they got into the car, Steve told Junior the news about Johnny.

"He's sharing the room with you," Steve told Junior.

"The boss really like you, huh? You won even new clothes. I didn't get new clothes when I moved in with him", Junior told Johnny.

Johnny smiled , happy.

Junior was also angry when he learned that Johnny was hurt by the other boys at the orphanage.

When they got home, Steve showed the whole house to Johnny.

"Very nice your house, Steve," Johnny said.

"Thank you, Johnny. My home is your home, you're most welcome."

Johnny just hugged Steve, who hugged him as well. Junior joined them in the embrace.

"You're going to be very happy here. You're lucky you found Steve," Junior told Johnny.

That day was the first night Johnny laid his head on the pillow and slept happily.

Steve was in his room, trying to talk to Catherine, but she didn't answer. He wanted to tell her about Johnny, but he couldn't. He was happy to help Johnny because he knew how difficult it was to feel alone.

"I had a father, I had a mother, although I thought she was dead, and I had Joe. He doesn't have anyone. I'll do for him what I didn't do for my son," Steve thought.

Johnny slept and once again had a same dream that he had for years . He always heard in his dreams a sweet voice that sang to him, but it was a very distant voice. He knew it was his mother's voice.

Meanwhile, Catherine was on the plane, on her way to Hawaii. Beside her was a pregnant woman and she was very restless.

"What happened? Is the baby very agitated?" Catherine asked, smiling.

"Yes, a lot".

"Sing it to him. I sang to my baby when he was like this and it calmed him down ..."


	4. Chapter 4

Steve lay down and was remembering the day he returned from the mission to meet his son. Joe released him from the mission, but when he arrived at the hospital, he didn't find the baby and learned that Catherine's father had settled everything.

"You had no right to donate my son's body." Steve told the Admiral.

"Catherine signed the papers." He replied.

"She wouldn't do that. I don't believe you," Steve said, heading toward her room.

"Leave her alone. She's resting."

"Don't you dare stop me from seeing her, and that's not going to look like this, I'm going to find my son." Steve said angrily.

Steve entered the bedroom and found Catherine very fragile.

"Cath?"

"Steve?" She said, sitting on the hospital bed.

Steve hugged her and she clung to him.

"I couldn't hold him inside me, Steve, we lost him, forgive me." Catherine said crying.

"It wasn't your fault, Cath."

"Have you met him? He was so beautiful! We need to bury him, but I don't have the courage, Steve. Do it for me, please." Catherine asked.

Steve looked at the Admiral, knowing now that he lied.

"I'll do it," Steve said, stroking her head.

"Leave us alone, Dad." Catherine asked the Admiral, and he didn't like it.

"Why did you ask your father to leave the room?" Steve asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Because I want to have the right to cry for my son, and my father and my mother think I don't have to cry. I was so happy to have a child with you, Steve."

"I was happy too, Cath, and I'm sorry we lost him, and of course we have the right to cry." Steve said, letting tears stream down his face.

Steve kept thinking about it until he fell asleep, and the next day he woke up early and tried to talk to Catherine again, and again failed.

"Where are you, Cath?" He said aloud as he tried to call her.

He then got up, did his personal hygiene, and then made breakfast.

"Good morning, Steve," Junior said, entering the kitchen.

"Good morning, Junior. Where's your roommate?" Steve asked, smiling as he prepared pancakes.

"My roommate slept like an angel, didn't make any noise," Junior said, taking the cups to the table.

"Does he like pancakes?" Steve asked Junior.

"I do not know. Probably," Junior replied.

"It's time to wake him up."

"I'll do it," said Junior, climbing the stairs.

Junior came into the room and touched Johnny's shoulder for him to wake up, but Johnny was scared.

"Hey, calm down! It's me!" Said Junior.

"Sorry, Junior, I thought I was still in the orphanage."

"No problem. Go, have your breakfast and then we'll go to Headquarters".

"Okay," Johnny replied.

A few minutes later, Johnny went down to breakfast.

"Good morning, Johnny, sit down," Steve said, smiling at the boy.

"Good morning Steve," Johnny replied.

Johnny sat down and was eating.

"Is that good?" Steve asked.

"That's great, Steve. Thank you," Johnny replied.

Steve's phone rang and it was Danny.

"Good morning, Danny."

"Good morning, Steve, are you going to work today? We have a lot of unfinished work".

"Yes, Danny, I'm going to work today, And we don't have a lot of unfinished works, we only have two issues to resolve with the Governor, and I intend to do this over the phone, okay?"

"Okay. See you later," Danny said, ending the call.

Steve put the phone in his pocket when it rang again.

He looked and saw that it was Catherine calling.

"Cath, I've been trying to talk to you since yesterday, where are you?"

"I'm at the airport, come pick me up?" She asked.

"Of course I do," said Steve, smiling.

"I'm waiting for you then, Bye."

"Cath is coming back" Steve told to Junior and Johnny.

Junior and Johnny were laughing at his joy.

"What?" Steve asked.

"Nothing, I'm going to Headquarters and I'm taking Johnny with me," Junior said.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later," Steve said, taking the key and leaving.

"He was very happy, right?" Johnny talked to Junior.

"Yes, he is happy and that is very good. He deserves it," Junior replied smiling.

"You know her?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah. She's really cool, you'll like her."

"And you think she'll like me?" Johnny asked, worried.

"Of course, Johnny, why wouldn't she like you? Junior said.

"Can we go to Headquarters now?"Junior said, because he wanted to leave Steve and Catherine alone at home.

"Of course", Johnny said, getting up to go with Junior.

Steve arrived at the airport and she was already waiting for him. He saw her smile when she saw him, and he held her firmly.

"Thank you for this warm hug. I really needed it," Catherine said, squeezing him too.

"Welcome back," Steve said, kissing her. It was a kiss full of feeling, which showed how much he missed her.

"Can we go home now?"

"Yes," he said, taking her suitcases.

When they got home, Catherine noticed the breakfast table.

"Who ate breakfast with you?" she asked.

"Junior and Johnny."

"Who's Johnny?" she wanted to know, and Steve told her everything.

"Poor Johnny , Steve. What a sad life." Catherine said.

"Yes, and because of that he has low self-esteem, he's a sad boy. I couldn't let him continue being mistreated in that orphanage."

"Okay, but is there still room for me in this house?" Catherine asked.

"Of course, Cath! Always!"

"Okay, I'll go upstairs and take a shower."

"Go, I'm going to take your bags to our room," Steve said. He was worried because he saw that she was sad.

He picked up the suitcases in the car and took them to the bedroom.

"Steve!" she called him while she was in the shower.

"Yes, Cath, do you need something?" He asked, entering the bathroom.

"Yes, I need you." She said, crying under the shower.

Steve went back to the room, picked up a clean towel and took it to her.

Steve wrapped her in the towel and hugged her.

"Going back to that house didn't do you any good, you shouldn't have gone there." Steve told her.

"I couldn't get rid of his things, Steve. I can not turn that page of my life. For so many years I tried to live as if I had overcome this loss, but now this feeling is so evident inside me and I don't understand why. Why, after all these years, am I feeling this way again? " Catherine asked. With her head leaning on Steve's chest, she sighed.

"I don't know, Cath. Unfortunately, I don't have that answer to give you."

Catherine was silent for some time and then pulled him into a kiss.

"Make love with me?" she asked.

Steve didn't answer, just took her in his arms warmly and passionately.

Two hours later he arrived at Headquarters and Danny was already impatient.

"I don't want to hear a single word. I also have a life," Steve told to Danny, and then went to his office.

Some time later, Johnny knocked on the door to Steve's office.

Steve motioned for him to come in.

"Steve, I didn't want to bother you, but I don't feel good."

"What are you feeling, Johnny?" Steve asked with concern.

"I think I have a fever," Johnny replied.

Steve touched Johnny's forehead and was sure he was feverish.

"Let's go to the doctor," Steve told him.

"No, I just want to take some medicine and lie down for a while."

"Okay. Call Tani for me, please," Steve told Johnny.

Catherine was asleep when she heard the bell ring. She opened the door and saw Tani on the porch.

"Hey, Tani. Has something happened to Steve?" Catherine asked a little startled.

"No, Catherine, McGarrett asked me to bring the boy home and asked you to medicate him. "

Catherine looked and saw Johnny sitting on the porch chair.

"Okay, Tani. Tell Steve I'll take care of him."

Tani left and Catherine approached Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny, I'm Catherine. Come on, I'll take care of you and you'll get well soon," she said, taking him by the hand and making him get up.

Johnny stood still, staring at her.

"What?" Catherine asked and smiled at him.

"It's your voice. Your voice is so beautiful, and it's like I've heard it before."

Catherine smiled and hugged him.

"I don't think you've heard my voice before, but thank you. You're very kind".

PS: Friends, thank you for your review and sorry for the delay in updating


	5. Chapter 5

Catherine felt how high his fever was.

"Come on, let's go in," she said, being affectionate with him.

They entered the house, and Catherine said to Johnny to go lie down in his bedroom.

"Can I lie down on the couch? I don't want to be up there alone," Johnny told her.

"Sure, I'll get your pillow and a sheet," Catherine said, climbing the stairs.

She came back with his pillow and a sheet. Then she covered him and went to the kitchen to get the medicine.

A few minutes later she came back with a pill and tea and sat down on the edge of the couch.

"Open your mouth wide so I can see your throat, Johnny," Catherine asked.

Johnny opened his mouth, and Catherine saw that his throat looked good.

"Your throat looks good, which is great. I think you have the flu. You can drink this tea and swallow the pill, and then you'll be fine." This tea is my grandmother's recipe, and Steve often takes it too when he gets the flu."

Johnny did as she asked. "Thank you, Catherine."

"You're welcome. And so, did you like the tea?" She asked.

"Yes it's good ".

"You're lying to me. I know it tastes awful!" Catherine said, laughing.

"Okay, I lied. The taste is really bad, but I didn't want to upset you," Johnny replied.

"Awn, you're very cute," Catherine said, looking at him.

Catherine's phone rang and she saw it was Steve.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hey, Cath, how's Johnny doing, do you think I need to take him to the doctor?"

"I think he's just got the flu, I gave him the medicine, now let's wait for the fever to pass. I gave him my grandmother's tea."

"It's horrible, but it work. I'll see you later, Cath."

"Bye, Steve, see you later."

"Steve is worried about you," Catherine told Johnny, looking at him. She thought Johnny had some vague resemblance to Steve.

"He's really nice to me. I think he's cool to everyone, doesn't he?"

"The bad guys wouldn't say that," Catherine said, smiling.

"True, they wouldn't say", Johnny agreed.

"Do you want to have lunch now? I'll prepare something very fast."

"I'm not hungry, Catherine, but thank you," Johnny said.

"You don't have to thank me every few minutes, Johnny."

"I have to thank yes, because no one has ever been as nice to me as you and Steve. You met me half an hour ago and you're already the person who treated me most treated me fondly to this day," Johnny said, with his wet eyes.

Catherine didn't answer, just stroked his head and smiled to him. He was skinny, he didn't look like a 17 year old boy, and she felt a great deal of affection for him. She saw him as a child who brought joy to her heart.

"I'll let you get some sleep," Catherine said, standing up.

"Don't go, don't leave me here alone. I don't want to sleep."

"Ok. We can to watch my favorite movie? it's been a long time since I watched it. Steve doesn't like this movie because it's a romantic movie."

"I watch the movie with you," Johnny replied.

"Okay, I'm going to make the TV sound low so I don't bother you," Catherine said, looking for the movie between Steve's DVDs.

Johnny started watching the movie with Catherine, but soon fell asleep. Steve came back earlier, when the movie was ending. Catherine motioned for him to make no noise, and Steve saw Johnny asleep on the couch.

"He's sweating a lot, Cath."

"It's because the fever is coming out, Steve. When he wakes up and takes a shower, he'll feel better."

"And you made him watch this movie? That's why he slept," Steve said to Catherine, laughing.

"It's nothing like that, and you tell me you didn't watch this movie to remember me at least once while I was away?"

"Once? No. Maybe three or four times," he replied, smiling, taking her hand and pulling her to him.

They then looked , hugged and kissed at each other passionately.

"Did you like him?" Steve asked in a low voice, referring to Johnny.

"Yes, he's a very special boy. Can you imagine he could be our son?"

"But he's not, Catherine. You can't get too attached to him, because one day he'll go away", Steve said stroking her face with his thumb.

"I know", Catherine said with tears in her eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Some time later Johnny woke up and Catherine told him to take a bath because he was wet with sweat, but fortunately the fever had passed.

As Johnny remained a long time in the shower, Steve went to see what had happened.

"Is everything okay, Johnny?" Steve asked, knocking on the bathroom door.

Johnny opened the door and left the bathroom.

"I'm fine, I'm done."

"I'm glad you're better, but I want you to tell us if you feel anything else," Steve told the boy.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I didn't want to leave work so early today".

"Don't worry about it, son," Steve said, using the same way of speaking that Joe, without realizing it.

Johnny was happy when Steve called him a son. It was the first time someone called him that.

Steve and Johnny returned to the room where Catherine was watching TV.

"And about Junior, Steve? Why didn't he come home with you?" Catherine asked.

"Junior went to visit his parents," Steve replied.

"Does Junior have parents?" Johnny asked, surprised to hear that.

"Yes, he has father and mother," Steve replied.

"I thought he was an orphan, like me," Johnny said, thinking aloud.

"How are you feeling, Johnny?" Catherine asked, wanting to change the subject, because she saw that he was upset.

"My head still hurts a little".

"Later I'll give you another pill."

"Thank you Catherine," Johnny replied.

"Well, I'll leave you two here because I have to put my clothes in the wardrobe." Catherine said to Steve and Johnny.

"Don't delay, I can't stay away from you," Steve told her.

Catherine smiled and went upstairs to the bedroom.

"Steve, is that a videogame?" Johnny asked, pointing to the device.

"Yes, let's play"? Steve asked, excited to have someone to play with him.

"Yes, I'll love it," Johnny replied, smiling.

Catherine was taking her clothes off her suitcase and putting them in Steve's wardrobe. She took the picture of her son and kissed it. She remembered when she discovered that Steve couldn't bury their son and that it was her father's fault.

"How can you do this to me, Dad?" "I've always been a good daughter to you and Mom, why do you hate me so much? It's a lot of pain I'm feeling now. I didn't deserve this, " Catherine told her father and she cried a lot.

"We didn't hate you, Catherine. We love you, In our whole life we always did what was best for you," her mother said.

"Even a dog can be buried, but my son couldn't. Leave me alone, please," Catherine said, turning on the bed, staring at the wall.

The day she left the hospital, Catherine asked Steve to take her with him because she didn't want to go back to her parents' house. And Steve took her with him, leaving his father-in-law furious.

Catherine looked at the picture again. "I love you, baby. All my life I'll love you," she said, repeating what she always said, putting the picture in the drawer.

Catherine wiped her tears and then went to Junior and Johnny's room. She searched for Johnny's clothes, but found almost nothing. She opened the wardrobe and only found Junior's clothes, so she went to the laundry room and found nothing.

"Does he have only those clothes? I need to ask Steve," Catherine thought.

Catherine returned to the living room and found the two having fun with the video game. She approached the two of them and watched them make the same gestures, leaving her with a strange sensation.

"I won, I won!" Johnny said happily.

"I taught him and he beat me. Do you believe that, Cath?" Steve said smiling.

"Cath!" Steve called to her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"what?" she answered.

"You seem not to be here. Your thoughts seem to be far away, are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just thinking about what to do for dinner," Catherine said, not revealing what she was thinking, so Steve wouldn't think she was going crazy.

"We can go out to dinner tonight, me, you and Johnny. Junior always have dinner with your parents when he goes there," Steve said.

"It's a great idea. I'm still tired of the trip," Catherine said.

"Are you okay to go with us, Johnny?" Steve asked.

"Yes".

"Then go get dressed," Steve told him.

"Johnny, where are your clothes? I was going to get them in the wardrobe, but I didn't find them," Catherine told him.

"They're on the chair in the bedroom," Johnny replied.

"But only that clothes?" Catherine asked.

"The boys at the orphanage ripped his clothes, and I bought a few because we were in a hurry, I needed to take him to the Judge that day," Steve replied to Catherine.

"Okay, go get dressed, dear," Catherine said to Johnny.

"Dear? So I'm going to be jealous," Steve told her after Johnny went to his bedroom.

"Don't be silly. For me, Johnny is a child".

"I know, I'm just kidding. And remember what I told you: don't get too attached," Steve told her.

"Look who's talking. Who was here happy and smiling playing video games with him?" Catherine asked.

"That's true, but I don't want you to suffer later because I know how your suffering can be intense," Steve said, referring to the time they lost the baby.

Catherine just nodded. "I'll get dressed for us to go out for dinner", Catherine said and then kissed him.

Steve watched her go upstairs and thought he wasn't following his own advice, because he already liked Johnny a lot.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve took Catherine and Johnny to dinner.

"The food is delicious," Johnny told them.

"Yes, it's very good," Steve agreed with Johnny.

Catherine watched as Steve e Johnny ate and talked with their mouths full the same way. "I think I'm going crazy," Catherine thought.

Steve looked at Catherine, who looked annoyed.

"What's bothering you?" Steve asked, placing his hand over hers.

"Those girls at the other table, they're clearly flirting with you and Johnny and that's bothering me," Catherine replied.

"Don't mind them, Cath," Steve told her.

"Johnny, I'll give you some advice: never go out with vulgar girls like these two," Catherine said.

"I don't think about it now, Catherine," Johnny replied.

"You're right, Johnny. Wait for someone special," Steve said.

"The son is as handsome as the father", one of the girls said, annoying Catherine again.

"Did you guys finish eating?" Catherine asked Steve and Johnny.

"Yes," they replied.

"Let's go, because this place is badly frequented today," Catherine said, getting up to leave.

They went home and when they arrived, Junior was already in his bedroom.

"Hey, Junior!" Johnny said as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun today?" Junior asked.

"I went out to dinner with Steve and Catherine," Johnny replied, and sat down on the bed to pull off his sneakers.

"Junior, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Johnny, ask."

"If you have parents, why do you live here? I don't understand. I don't have anything, but if I had, I would give everything to have just one day with my parents."

"It's complicated, Johnny. It's things that happened and pulled us away. You're young to understand".

"Okay, Junior, sorry to ask."

"It's okay, Johnny. You don't have to apologize, buddy".

Catherine was getting ready for bed and staring at herself in the mirror as Steve came and hugged her from behind.

"I'm feeling you a little tense, nervous. What's going on?" Steve asked.

"Nothing is happening, Steve. I'm fine, just tired from the trip because I haven't been able to rest yet," Catherine replied.

Steve was kissing her neck as she thought.

"Steve would say I'm crazy if I told him that my heart tells me that our son is right here in the next bedroom, while my brain tells me that this is impossible. There are many coincidences: the same day of birth in the same city, the similarities of behavior with Steve. What could my father do for the obsession with seeing me in the Navy?" Catherine wondered.

"I just need to sleep," Catherine told Steve.

"Does that mean no fun tonight?" Steve asked.

"No fun tonight, and I couldn't do that with Junior and Johnny in the next bedroom."

"Okay, let's go to sleep then, no fun," Steve said, going to bed.

Catherine lay down next to Steve and kept thinking, staring at the ceiling.

"I also think I'm going crazy, I just met Johnny today, and I was impressed by the coincidences. Stop thinking nonsense, Catherine, and go to sleep!" Catherine told herself.

The next day, Steve, Johnny and Junior went to HQ, and Catherine went out to shop.

At the end of the day, Steve came home with Johnny while Junior went to see his parents again.

Catherine was waiting for them at the door of the house, and again she noticed they were walking the same way.

"Hey, Catherine," Johnny said as he hugged her.

"Hey, Johnny," Catherine replied, kissing his forehead.

Catherine realized he didn't look well.

"He looks annoyed. Has anything happened?" Catherine asked Steve, who was coming right after Johnny.

"I also noticed that, Catherine. I asked, but he didn't want to talk to me. Try to talk to him," Steve asked.

"I'll do it," Catherine said, kissing him.

Johnny went to the bedroom, searched for the clothes on the chair, and did not find them. He opened the closet doors and found many new clothes, shoes, a watch and a phone.

Johnny was very surprised and moved. He went into the living room again, where Catherine was talking to Steve.

Johnny hugged her affectionately.

"Thank you".

"Did you like it all?" Catherine asked.

"I loved everything. It's a lot more than I've had in my life. You're wonderful, thank you," Johnny said, still holding Catherine.

"You're welcome, but I want to talk to you."

Steve went upstairs to take a shower and left the two of them alone in the living room.

"Why were you sad today, my dear?" Catherine asked him.

"It's Tani. Nothing I do is good for her, she always says it's wrong and I have to redo the same job over and over. I'm afraid Steve will fire me," Johnny told her.

"Steve will not fire you. You can be sure of that," Catherine told him.

"I'm so afraid Steve doesn't want me here anymore. I don't want to be away from you and him, Catherine."

"Don't be afraid, dear, I'll sort this out with Tani," Catherine said.

Johnny looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I can't stand being despised by everyone, Catherine. I guess I shouldn't have been born."

"Don't say that, Johnny! You're important," Catherine replied.

"Important to whom, if not even my parents wanted me?"

"You're important to me and to Steve, you wouldn't be here today if Steve didn't care about you, you're important and special to us."

Catherine caressed his face.

"I know today is the second day since we met, but I feel like I've known you my whole life," Johnny told her.

Catherine smiled at him. "I feel that way too."


	8. Chapter 8

Some time later, Junior arrived and Catherine was setting the table for dinner with Johnny's help.

"Hey, Junior! You arrived into dinnertime", Catherine said when she saw him enter the house.

"The food smells great", Junior replied.

"Thank you", Catherine said, smiling.

"Where's Steve?" Junior asked.

"He's in the bedroom", Johnny replied.

Junior went to Steve's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Junior. Glad you came back for have dinner with us, Catherine is making a ragu, her grandmother's recipe, very tasty", Steve said.

"Yes, I told her it smells so good, but I wish, to talk to you, Steve".

"Of course, Junior. Please come in", Steve replied.

Junior entered the bedroom and went straight to the point.

"Steve, I've been living a lot with my parents lately, and my mom has asked me to come home, and I've decided to take her order", Junior told Steve.

"I'm glad you want to be with your parents again, Junior", Steve replied.

But I want you to know that I'll be eternally grateful for everything you've done for me. Thank you, "Junior said, hugging Steve.

"You know you'll always be welcome at my house", Steve said.

"I know and I admire you a lot for that," Junior was thrilled and paused, then continued. "It was Johnny who helped me in that decision".

"Johnny? What do you mean? He told you to leave my house?" Steve asked.

"No. He told me that if he had anything in his life he would give it all just to have a day with his parents. And I understood that I have my parents, even though our situation is complicated, and I need to be there. The day will come when they'll not be here and I'll regret it", Junior said, trying to hold back the tears.

"That's true, Junior. You'd regret not being with them, not devoting a part of your time to them, not giving them love, and I say it from own experience", Steve said it and hugged him . "Go in peace, but I'll be here if you need me again. And, as I said once, thank you for showing up at my door that day".

Junior nodded.

"I'll pack my bags, I'll take it to Headquarters tomorrow, and at the end of the day I'll go to my parents' house", Junior said.

"But first let's have dinner, you'll not want to miss Catherine's food, will you?" Steve asked.

"No, I'll not miss it", Junior replied and smiled.

Junior and Steve went down to dinner and Catherine and Johnny were already at the table, waiting for them.

"Hey, boys. It's great that you decided to come to dinner, Johnny and I are already hungry", Catherine said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I needed to talk to Steve", Junior said.

"Junior is leaving us, he's going back to his parents' house", Steve told Catherine and Johnny.

"I'm going to miss you, Junior", Johnny said, thrilled.

"But it was you who suggested that he leave. You wanted the room just for you", Steve told Johnny.

Johnny cried when he heard this. "No, that's not what I said, I'd never tell him to leave, Steve. Who am I to send him out of your house? I'm no one", Johnny replied, and he was very nervous.

Steve regretted the joke when he saw that Johnny was nervous, went to him and hugged him.

"Hey, it's a joke! I know that's not what you said, son".

Catherine was disturbed again when she heard Steve call him son. She spent the whole afternoon trying to shake off the intriguing thoughts that had so bothered her, and now those thoughts came back.

Junior joined in their embrace. "Don't cry, Johnny. You were very wise in the advice you gave me without noticing, thank you for that", Junior told Johnny.

"Okay", Johnny replied, wiping away his tears.

"Can we have dinner now?" Catherine asked, trying to disguise her nervousness.

Steve released Johnny and the three of them sat down.

Steve opened a bottle of wine.

Catherine proposed a toast to Junior's return to be near if his parents.

"I wish you much happiness, Junior", she said, raising her glass, and they did the same.

"Thank you, Catherine, I want you to know that it was great to meet you, and I never believed the negative things I heard about you", Junior said unintentionally.

"Lou and Danny, I presume", she said, a little upset.

Steve was already eating and was surprised by Junior's speech.

"The food is delicious, my love", Steve said taking her hand. "And no matter what the others say, only the two of us know the intensity of our love", Steve said and kissed her forehead.

"Sorry, Catherine, I didn't mean to hurt you", Junior told her.

"It's okay, Junior. You just can't say my food is bad, cause then our friendship will end", Catherine replied.

Junior tasted the food. "That's amazing, Catherine".

The next day, Steve asked Junior to take Johnny to headquarters because he'd come a little later. He made breakfast and took it to Catherine in bed.

Steve woke her up with little kisses.

"Hey, good morning!" he said as she opened her eyes.

"Good morning, Steve."

"I brought some coffee in bed," he said, picking up the tray.

Catherine sat down on the bed, and Steve set the tray on her legs.

"Breakfast in bed? Why this?" She asked, smiling.

"Because you deserve it, because I want to feed you well. Kids are away from home so I thought of staying in the room with you and going to work later, we can date a little," he said with a seductive smile.

"Oh, that's very good, so should I eat first, replenish the energies?" Catherine asked.

"Yes," he replied.

A while later, Steve went to HQ. Catherine stayed at home for a while and then went to Headquarters as well. When she got there, she found Johnny trying to make his reports and Tani sitting in her office.

Johnny was happy when he saw her arrive.

"Hey, dear! Did Steve leave?" she asked Johnny.

"Yes, he went to a crime scene."

"What do you have to do? I came to teach you," Catherine said, taking a chair and sitting down next to him.

After Johnny finished making all the reports, Catherine took them to Tani.

"Hey, Tani, here are all the reports Johnny's made, I want you to read them all now," Catherine said, sitting across from her.

"Okay," Tani said, taking the reports. Catherine stared at her all the time and it bothered her.

"What's going on, Catherine?" Tani asked.

"I've heard Johnny regret his existence yesterday, because nothing he does is good for you. If you're here today and you're good at what you do, and I believe you are, you owe so much of it to Steve. I just want you to reciprocate this by doing what Steve asked you to do. Steve asked you to teach Johnny, not to charge him something that you didn't teach him to do. Don't think that Johnny is abandoned, he has Steve, and he has me, and I can be a lioness to defend him", Catherine said, getting up and leaving.

Johnny was eager to know if Tani had enjoyed his work.

"Of course yes, dear. You just needed someone to teach you, you're handsome and smart, like Steve", Catherine said.

Johnny hugged her. "Thank you, Catherine".

"You are handsome and intelligent, like your father", she thought while he was hugging her.


	9. Chapter 9

"Now that you know how to do your reports, I'm leaving", Catherine told Johnny.

"You're not going to wait for Steve? I told him you were here, and he said we could all go home together", Johnny told her.

Catherine looked at him with a nostalgic look.

"No, my dear. I'm going to walk a little, I need to think".

"All right, I'll tell him you're gone", Johnny said.

"Thank you, dear, I'll see you at home", Catherine said, and left.

Tani saw that Catherine left and called Johnny. He went to her office.

"I want you to know that I have no personal problems with you, Johnny. I just don't like bureaucratic work. If I offended you in any way, I apologize".

"It's all right, Tani. I accept your apology", Johnny said.

"When you feel uncomfortable with something I did, talk to me. You didn't need to talk to Catherine".

"Sorry, Tani. But it's only with her that I feel comfortable talking about my feelings", Johnny replied.

"Okay. You can go back to your work", Tani told him.

"Excuse me, Tani", Johnny said, and left her office.

Steve returned to the office with the team and didn't find Catherine.

"Where's Catherine, Johnny?"

"She said she wasn't going to wait for us, Steve. She said she needed to walk a little and think", Johnny replied.

Steve was worried about Johnny's words. "Why does she need to think? Does she still have doubts about us?" Steve thought in anguish.

"Johnny, say goodbye to Junior and let's go home", Steve said.

Johnny got up and hugged Junior, who wouldn't come back to Steve's house.

"It was very good the time we shared the room, Junior. I'm going to miss you", Johnny said.

"I can say the same, Johnny", Junior said, messing with Johnny's hair.

Steve also hugged Junior and then left with Johnny.

Johnny was in the car with Steve on the way home when he saw Catherine sitting on the sand, looking at the horizon.

"Steve, look! It's Catherine, sitting there at the beach".

Steve saw her sitting on the sand and she looked sad.

"Go get her to go home, Johnny". Steve said.

Catherine stared at the horizon as she thought. "My God, tell me I'm not going crazy, give me a sign that I'm right".

"Let's go home?" Johnny said, appearing suddenly in front of her.

Catherine looked at him in surprise and he saw that she had been crying.

"Are you alright?" Johnny asked.

"Yes I'm fine, dear", Catherine said, standing up.

Johnny let her sit in the front seat and before they went home Steve bought the dinner.

When they got home, the three of them had dinner together. After dinner, Johnny wished Steve and Catherine goodnight.

"Good night, my dear. Have good dreams", Catherine told Johnny.

"Good night, Johnny", Steve said, waiting for the opportunity to be alone with Catherine.

Johnny was to his bedroom and Steve looked at her and said nothing, but she understood.

"I know we need to talk," she said.

"Let's go to the bedroom", Steve said getting up.

"No, let's talk outside. I don't want Johnny to hear us", Catherine said, standing up as well.

"Okay", Steve replied, wondering what was wrong with her.

"What's going on with you, Cath? Do you have questions about us? Please tell me what's wrong!" Steve asked , nervous.

"You'll think I'm crazy, Steve".

"I'll not think you're crazy, I promise", he said, holding her chin in his hand.

"My heart is screaming, telling me that Johnny is our baby".

"What?" Steve asked.

"I said you wouldn't believe me. Don't ask me how I know that. I just feel".

"Catherine, this is what you wanted to be true, but it's not", Steve said, hugging her.

"And if that were true, it would mean your father was a monster", Steve said.

Catherine wept, her head on Steve's chest. "I know", she said.

Steve stroked her hair to calm her.

"I need to investigate this, Steve. I need to go to Annapolis".

"You don't have to go to Annapolis, Cath. We just need a DNA test. Let's get a hair of him and also our hair, and I'll ask Noelani to do it discreetly".

"Are you really going to do this?" she asked.

"I'll do it, I'll do everything to see you happy", Steve said and kissed her.

"Thank you", she said.

After Catherine slept, Steve opened the door to Johnny's bedroom and watched him sleeping. He went back to his room and watched Catherine asleep. He went back to Johnny's room and noticed the resemblance to Catherine in a way he had never noticed.

"Johnny being my son... Is this possible? Did fate bring you back to us?" Steve thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve woke up with Catherine moving in bed. He hugged her and felt the scent of her on the back of his neck.

"You didn't sleep well, did you?" he asked.

"No, I'm anxious. What are we going to do to get his hair?"

"I thought better and I'll collect his saliva, as I did with Wo Fat when I thought he was my brother," Steve said.

"But he'll be suspicious, Steve."

"I'm going to do it in a way he'll not be suspicious of anything."

"Ok", Catherine answered.

"Come here!" Steve turned her to him and kissed her.

Steve was worried about her. "Johnny's chance to be our son is practically zero. How will she react when she gets the test result?" Steve thought.

"I need to go to Headquarters. I'll wake up Johnny, and you can stay in bed, maybe you can get some more sleep," Steve told her.

"I can't sleep. I'll make breakfast for the two of you," Catherine said, standing up.

Steve woke Johnny up and then went to get dressed for work.

Johnny got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Catherine," Johnny said, smiling.

"Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" Catherine asked affectionately.

"Yes, thank you," he replied so happy like a child, because she cared about him.

"Do your college classes start when? " Catherine asked Johnny.

"In fifteen days", he replied.

"So, at lunchtime, I'm going to pick you up for lunch together and then we'll buy your school supplies", Catherine said.

"No, Catherine, I'll buy it when I get my first payment at Five 0" Johnny told her.

"But I want buy it for you, dear".

Steve also went downstairs and had breakfast with Catherine and Johnny, and then they went to HQ. In the middle of the way, Steve stopped in front of a medical supplies store.

"Wait a minute, Johnny, I'll be right back", Steve said, going to the store.

After everyone had arrived at Headquarters, Steve thought it was the right time to collect Johnny's saliva.

"I got orders from the Governor to do some exams, so I'll need your cooperation," Steve said.

Lou and Jerry didn't want to take the exam and Danny also refused.

"I'm not going to do that. I don't even know why this exam was requered", Danny said.

"What's your problem? I'm going to take the exam too," Steve said, collecting his own saliva.

"I'm not going to do it either," Tani said.

"And you, Johnny, don't you trust me either?" Steve asked.

"I trust you, Steve, I'll take the exam", said Johnny.

"Great Johnny, thank you", Steve said, collecting the boy's saliva.

Steve came home so he could collect Catherine's saliva too. He found her in the shower.

"Hey, Cath, I got Johnny's saliva, now I need yours too," he said, entering the bathroom.

Catherine opened her mouth and Steve also collected her saliva.

"I need to get this to Noelani urgently," Steve said.

"Oh, what a shame! I thought you'd take a shower with me", Catherine said, smiling.

"It's a very tempting proposition, but I can't my love. I really need to go back to Headquarters", Steve replied.

"Ok. Take care our baby", Catherine said smiling.

"Cath, don't do this with you. I'm afraid of your disappointment", Steve said, kissing her lightly.

"I'll not be disappointed, Steve. I know, my heart feels because he's my son, he came out of me. I talked to him a lot when he was here in my belly and he knows my voice. He told me that my voice is like the voice of his mother in his dreams".

"All right, Cath. I need to go now". Steve didn't want to argue with her anymore and left.

At lunchtime, Catherine went to fetch Johnny for lunch. She approached him and kissed his forehead. Danny was with Steve in the office and saw this.

"Doesn't it bother you that Catherine hugs and kisses that boy so much?" Danny asked Steve.

"What do you mean, Danny? Johnny is like a son to Catherine".

"You don't want to see this, then don't cry when she trad you for a 17-year-old", Danny told Steve.

"You say that because his presence annoying you since the first day. I don't know why you don't like him", Steve said.

"Who says I don't like him? I just think his service is expendable and he has the same annoying way you do".

"Do you really think that? Do we have the same way of being?" Steve asked.

"Well, I haven't yet seen him act like an animal, but he has some similarities with you", Danny said, and left the office.

Steve took Catherine and Johnny to lunch and began to pay attention to every gesture of Johnny. "I'm getting paranoid like Catherine," Steve thought.

Fifteen days later, Catherine and Steve took Johnny to his first day in college.

"Good luck, dear. Today begins a new cycle in your life and I'm happy about it," Catherine told him. She felt like he was a small child and she was taking him to the first day of class.

"Thank you, Catherine," Johnny said, hugging her.

Johnny also hugged Steve tightly and Steve could tell Johnny was a little afraid.

"You're a smart boy, stay calm, I'll pick you up later," Steve told him.

Johnny walked a little hesitantly toward college and Steve saw a group of boys looking at Johnny in a way he didn't like.

"This guy's going to be trouble", Steve thought.

When Steve got in the car with Catherine, he got a call and was nervous.

"What happened?" Catherine asked.

"It was Noelani, she already has the DNA test result".


	11. Chapter 11

"Oh my God! And what's the result, Steve?" Catherine asked, eager for the answer.

"She didn't tell me, we have to go get the result. I'm nervous, Catherine".

"I'm also very nervous", Catherine said, holding his hand to her heart.

"I don't think I can drive," Steve said, leaning his head on the car seat.

"I drive," Catherine said.

Steve and Catherine arrived at Noelani's office quickly.

"Hi Noelani," Steve said.

"Hi Commander," Noelani told Steve, then looked at Catherine.

"I forgot you still don't know her. This is Catherine", Steve told Noelani.

"Nice to meet you, Noelani", Catherine said.

"Nice to meet you, Catherine".

"We came to get the exam result", Steve said.

Noelani took the envelope from her desk and handed it to Steve. "You have my full discretion".

"Thank you Noelani", Steve and Catherine said and left.

"What a sad story, I'm so sorry", Noelani thought as he watched them walk away.

"Where are we going to open the envelope? In the car?" Steve asked.

"No, let's go to my favorite place," Catherine said.

"You drive again," Steve told her.

They sat in front of the sea and looked at each other.

"Are you ready?" Steve asked Catherine. He had the envelope in his hand.

"Yes, please open it," Catherine said.

Steve opened the envelope and they both looked at the same time.

Steve was speechless and Catherine cried compulsively.

Steve hugged her affectionately.

"You were right all along. Our son is with us on a whim of fate, Cath".

Catherine did not answer, only cried. Steve understood why she was so sad. Knowing that Johnny was their son, she found out everything her parents did to her.

"Why, Steve? I've always been a good daughter, I did not deserve this", Catherine said as she cried.

"I know, Cath, he was too cruel, he punished you for loving me".

Steve also cried. "And he punished the most innocent person in this story, who was Johnny, he wasn't to blame for anything and he was the one who suffered the most. Your father took everything from him when he took him away from us", Steve said.

We've lost so much of his life, Steve. We weren't there when he got sick, when he learned to sit, when the first tooth came, when he learned to walk and talk".

Catherine paused.

"We didn't take him to school on the first day of school, and he must have been afraid, he must have felt so alone! And if he never forgive us?"

"It wasn't our fault, Cath!"

"I know, but will he understand this? What if he doesn't understand? What if he hates me? I'm so afraid he will turn away from us when he knows the truth".

"Don't think like that, we'll explain everything to him, and he'll understand. He likes you so much, he'll never hate you", Steve said hugging her.

"It hurts so much!" Catherine said clinging to Steve.

"I know, it hurts me too. You still saw him when he was born, and I didn't even met him. I know we lost a lot of his life and we'll never recover it, but he's with us now, and we'll do for him all we can do, we'll do the best for him".

Catherine just nodded as she wiped away her tears.

"Let's go home? Later we'll go get him in college", Steve said.

"Okay," Catherine replied.

Steve helped her up, and as they walked into the car, Duke called Steve.

"Hey Duke, what happened?"

Catherine saw Steve despair as he spoke on the phone.

"Duke, did he die?" Steve asked.

"Who died, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"Where is he, Duke?" Steve asked, heard the answer, and hung up the phone.

Catherine saw the fear on Steve's face.

"What happened, Steve?"

"Johnny drowned in the college pool. Someone pushed him and he can't swim" Steve said in shock.

"Is my son dead, Steve?" Catherine asked, already crying.

"No, he was taken to hospital in critical condition".

"Oh my God! Come on, Steve. I need to see my son now!" Catherine said desperate.

Catherine and Steve rushed to the hospital and went to Johnny's room and they saw him in critical condition.

"We have to be strong, Cath. He needs us now," Steve told her.

Catherine approached Johnny and hugged him.

"Mommy's here now, my son. I'll not leave you alone even one minute" she said kissing his face.

Catherine caressed his face without stopping, reflecting her despair. "Daddy's here too, we'll take care of you," she said.

Steve walked around the room with his hands on his head.

"Do you want Mommy to sing to you? I'm going to sing," Catherine said, then singing the same song she sang when she was pregnant.

Steve called Duke.

"Duke, I want to know who did this to Johnny, and I want them in jail."


	12. Chapter 12

Three days went by, and Catherine stayed at Johnny's side all the time, she didn't want to leave him even to eat, and Steve had to insist that she feed herself. Steve talked to the doctors and the psychologist, and they advised him not to tell Johnny the truth at that moment. Steve and Catherine would have to wait some time to tell Johnny that they were his parents.

Steve's team went to the hospital to visit Johnny, but the doctors didn't allow it.

Steve was with the team in the waiting room being comforted by them.

"I'm sorry, Steve, I know how much you like him", Junior said.

"I wanted to tell him that I'm sorry for the times when I didn't treat him well", Tani said.

"He's not mad at you, Tani", Steve said.

Steve was sad, nervous and restless.

"He'll be fine soon, Steve. So he'll be making those useless reports that you give him to do, just to make him feel important", Danny said, and those words made Steve cry.

"My son was always important, Danny", Steve said.

"What?" Danny asked.

"He's confused, Danny, let's leave him alone", Junior said.

Catherine entered the waiting room at that moment, and she was very depressed.

"Hi, everyone", she said.

"Is he awake, Cath?" Steve asked, getting up quickly.

"No. You went out to see the doctor and didn't come back", Catherine told Steve.

"Can you leave us alone for a moment? I need to talk to Catherine", Steve told his team.

"Of course, we can't see him, so I think we can go", Lou said.

"Thanks for your support", Steve said.

"Call us if you need anything", Junior said.

"Thank you", Catherine replied.

Danny and the others were gone , leaving Steve and Catherine alone.

"I heard him say the word "son", Danny told the rest of the team.

"He's nervous, Danny, and you know that he likes the boy, after all, the boy lives with him, and Steve's understandably suffering from it", Lou said.

"And how do you explain Catherine the way you saw her today? It's like she's been crying non-stop for 24 hours by a boy she's just met", Danny said.

"I just think we have to respect them, Danny. They're suffering, no matter if they've known Johnny for a short time," Tani said.

In the hospital waiting room, Steve asked Catherine to sit down, and he sat down beside her.

"What did the doctor say, Steve?"

"Johnny had two Cardiac arrest, and the doctors are afraid he's going to have the third. We can't get nervous around him, because he may feel nervous or even hear our voice, even if it seems distant. He can't feel strong emotions, so we can't tell him we're his parents when he wakes up", Steve said, holding her hands.

Catherine just nodded.

"I know it's frustrating, but we have to think about what's best for him now", Steve told her.

"You're right, I just want him to be fine", Catherine said.

"Come here", Steve said, pulling her to him. He hugged her affectionately, and Catherine closed her eyes and leaned her head against his chest.

Steve saw when a doctor and two nurses was running to Johnny's room.

"Cath, something happened", Steve told her.

"Oh no, Steve!" Catherine said, and despaired.

They rushed to Johnny's room, and they saw him struggling, trying to remove everything that was stuck to his body.

The doctor asked them to come over to calm him down, and Catherine hugged Johnny.

"Be calm, Johnny! I'm here, dear", Catherine said, stroking his head.

Johnny pointed at the tube in his throat.

"I'll slowly withdraw the tube and we'll see if he'll be able to breathe alone," the doctor said.

Johnny was able to breathe on his own, but Catherine noticed that his mouth was crooked. Then the doctor noticed that the whole right side of Johnny's body was paralyzed.

Johnny was nervous when he couldn't move his right arm.

"Calm down, Johnny, you'll recover, but you need to stay calm", Steve said.

The doctor thought it best to sedate Johnny again because he was very agitated.

"I don't want to sleep again, I don't want to be alone, Catherine", Johnny said.

"Be calm, my dear, I'll be here by your side until you wake up", Catherine said, stroking his head.

"You promise?" Johnny asked her.

"I promise, dear", Catherine said.

Johnny slept, and Catherine sat in the chair beside the bed, but then she slept with her head on his bed. Steve sat down in the chair beside her and stood there until Johnny woke up again a few hours later.

Johnny woke up a little agitated again.

"Hey, buddy. Keep calm or the doctors will sedate you again", Steve told Johnny.

"Why did this happen to me, Steve? I didn't do anything to those guys", Johnny said, but he was having trouble talking.

"They're bad people, Johnny, but our team has already taken all of them. Justice will make them pay for what they did to you".

"Do you think I'm going back to normal?" Johnny asked.

"Of course you're going back to normal, you're young, and Catherine and I are here to help you", Steve told him.

Johnny looked at Catherine who was still asleep.

"She hadn't been sleeping for a long time", Steve told Johnny.

"She should go home and rest", Johnny said.

"I know her well and there's no chance of that happening, she'll not leave you here alone", Steve told Johnny.

"If I could have chosen a mother, I would have chosen her", Johnny said.

"Great choice, Johnny", Steve replied.

"I would have chosen you, too", Johnny told Steve.

"Thank you. I'm very happy to hear that", Steve said, and smiled.

"I'm hungry, Steve", Johnny said.

"I'll talk to the doctor you woke up and maybe he'll authorize your feeding", Steve said.

Some time later, Catherine woke up and Steve was putting the food in Johnny's mouth.

Catherine was thrilled and sad at the same time seeing this scene. "My son was perfect and now he needs help even to feed himself", she thought.

"Hey", Catherine told Johnny and Steve.

"Hey, Catherine", Johnny said.

"He woke up very hungry", Steve told Catherine.

"That's good", Catherine replied.

"He's sad because he can't move the right side, but I told him he's young, and we're here to help him in whatever he needs", Steve told Catherine.

"It's true, my dear, we're here now and we'll always be with you", Catherine said, hugging him.

"I love you both", Johnny said, leaning his head on her shoulder.


	13. Chapter 13

Catherine smiled as she heard Johnny say he loved her and Steve realized how happy she was.

"We love you too, sweetheart. We love you more than you know", Catherine said, kissing his head.

"That's true", Steve said.

Johnny looked at Steve and Catherine with a sad look.

"Aren't you feeling well, Johnny?" Steve asked.

"I'm tired and I want to lie down again," Johnny told Steve.

"Okay," Steve said as he helped him lie down again.

"I didn't want to bring trouble for you two, I'm sorry," Johnny asked.

"You don't have to apologize, honey. Just rest", Catherine told Johnny.

"I'm cold, Catherine."

"I'll resolve this, Johnny," Catherine covered him with a blanket and touched his forehead.

"I think he's got a fever, Steve."

"I'll call a nurse," Steve said and left the room.

Steve called the nurse and saw Danny sitting in the waiting room.

"Hey, Danny! I thought you were gone with the rest of the team", Steve told him.

"I was going away, but I gave up. What's going on, Steve? Why is Catherine so attached to this boy, and you're so mysterious?" Danny asked.

Steve sat down next to Danny. "He's my son, Danny".

"What? You're kidding me, Steve!"

"I'm not kidding,Danny. Catherine's father took Johnny out of her when he was born and made us believe he was dead. I don't want to tell you the details now, but most importantly you already know: Johnny is my son and Catherine is his mother, and that's why she's so attached to him".

"That's unbelievable, Steve".

"Yes, but that happened with us", Steve said.

"That's why you wanted to collect the saliva from the whole team that day. You wanted to do a DNA test".

"Yes, but I didn't want him to mistrust, so I wanted to collect everyone's saliva".

"And how did he react when he found out? Was he annoyed?" Danny asked.

"He still doesn't know. Catherine and I just had the exam result this morning and we intended to tell him today, but then the drowning happened and the doctor advised us not to tell him for now".

"How exactly did he come to Hawaii, and went to work with you?"

"It was destiny, Danny".

"I have a lot of questions, Steve. How did you suspect he was your son, if you thought he was dead?" Danny asked.

"Catherine said she felt he was our son and I took the DNA test just to get that idea out of her head, but she was right".

"And how she feel about that?"

"She felt a variety of feelings, it wasn't easy for her to find out that she was betrayed by her father, and she's going to have to live with the doubt, she'll never know if her mother knew it or not."

"I'm speechless", Danny said.

"But she was also glad we got him back, and then we nearly lost him again in that drowning. She's there, next to him, treating him like a child".

"Mother is mother, Steve", Danny said.

"And he's enjoying that she's spoiling him", Steve said with a smile.

"He'll be fine", Danny said.

"He can't move the right side of the body".

"I'm so sorry, Steve".

"We've lost so much of his life, and that makes me very sad, but I can't stop myself in the past because he's going to need me and her, he's going to need a lot of physical therapy".

Steve patted Danny on the back.

"Go home and don't tell anyone about Johnny, please", Steve told Danny.

"I'll not say anything, Steve". Danny stood up and hugged Steve. "And congratulations, dad".

Steve smiled. "Thank you, Danny".

Danny left and Steve returned to Johnny's room. Johnny had slept again, and Catherine was sitting in the chair beside his bed.

"The nurse came here?" Steve asked as he entered the room.

"Yes, he was really feverish, but they gave him medicine," Catherine answered in a low voice.

"Let's talk a little outside, "Steve said while he was helping her get up".

They went to the hospital corridor. "Has anything happened, Steve? Did the doctors say anything?" Catherine asked, worriedly.

"No, I just wanted to tell you that I told Danny that Johnny is our son."

"It's all right, Steve. I understand you needed to share this with someone. You're lucky to have Danny to talk to, I have no one," Catherine said.

Steve hugged her. "How do you say you don't have anyone?"

"Sorry, I meant I don't have any friends I can talk to," Catherine replied.

"But I'm here for you", Steve said, kissing her forehead.

"I know, and you don't know how important you're to me, you're my best friend, my eternal boyfriend, my man, my lifelong companion, my son's father," Catherine said, thrilled.

"Thank you, you're the most important person in the world for me, and I love you, you know".

I know, and I love you too", Catherine replied.

Steve was hugging Catherine as a girl timidly approached.

"Sorry to bother you guys, but are you Johnny's parents? I just wanted to know how he is".

"And who are you?" Catherine asked, avoiding answering the girl's question.

"I'm Amanda", the girl replied.

"Amanda? Was it you who called for help when you saw he was drowning?" Steve asked.

"Yes", she replied.

Catherine released Steve and hugged Amanda. "Thank you! You saved his life, and I l'll forever be grateful to you for it", Catherine said very thrilled.

"No need to thank me", Amanda replied.

"He's going to need a lot of time to recover, but I'm sure he'll do it", Steve told Amanda.

"Can I see him?" Amanda asked.

"No, he still can't get visitors", Catherine replied.

"I'll be back some other time, thank you".

"You're welcome, Amanda. And thank you again", Catherine replied.

Amanda left, and Steve and Catherine looked at each other.

"It seems our boy is successful with the girls", Steve told Catherine.

"Like father, like son", said Catherine.


	14. Chapter 14

Three days later the doctors authorized Johnny to receive visitors, but he didn't want to see anyone.

"But the team is worried about you and wants to see you, Johnny" Steve said.

"Sorry, but I don't want anyone to see me like this" Johnny said, lying on the bed.

Steve was a little annoyed. "No one will laugh or make fun of you, Johnny. How am I going to tell them that you don't want their visit?" Steve asked.

Catherine had gone to breakfast, and when she entered the room she saw Johnny curled up in bed and Steve was upset with him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Danny, Lou, Tani, Jerry and Junior said they'll come and see him today, but he said he don't want them to come in. How will I tell them that, Catherine?"

"If he doesn't want it, it's his right, Steve. We can't force him to do this" Catherine said.

"I just don't want them to see me like this, Catherine. Please don't let them come" Johnny said, taking her hand.

"They'll not come. I'll call Junior and explain it to him" Catherine told him and stroked his head. "Don't be nervous, dear".

"I like them, but I don't want anyone to see me crooked" Johnny said, letting the tears fall, and Steve regretted being annoyed with him.

"All right, Johnny. I'm sorry I fought you".

"Ok", Johnny replied.

"I'll call them" Steve told Catherine and left the room.

"I have good news for you. Doctors said you're going to start physical therapy today, my love" Catherine told Johnny.

"Do you think I'll go back to being like I was before?" Johnny asked.

"Of course" Catherine replied.

"If Amanda comes back here, don't let her see me too, please" Johnny told Catherine.

"All right" Catherine replied.

"I need to go to the bathroom. Can you call Steve?"

"Sure, dear. I'll call him".

Catherine got up and went into the hall. Steve was sat and looked worried.

"Hey" Catherine said.

"Hey, Cath. I'm sorry I lost my temper with him".

"You look worried" Catherine told him, stroking his head.

"I'm afraid I can't afford to pay the hospital bill if he stays here too long" Steve said.

"Don't worry about it, my father's money will pay for all his treatment. It's fair, after everything my father did to us".

"I wish I didn't need it" Steve told her.

"He needs your help to go to the bathroom. I can't help him because he's embarrassed" Catherine told Steve.

"Come on" Steve said and got up to go back to Johnny's room.

A few days later, Johnny was able to go home. Steve asked the Governor for a vacation to stay home with Johnny and help Catherine take care of him. Johnny's face was almost normal, but his arm and leg were very slowly improving.

More few days passed, but Johnny was getting sadder every day, eating almost nothing and Catherine thought he was depressed.

Johnny was lying in the bedroom and Steve and Catherine were in the kitchen. She was cutting some vegetables over the sink as he was stood at the kitchen door, his hands in the pockets of his pants, watching the backyard.

"Steve, I'm very worried about him. I think we should tell him the truth so maybe he'll feel better".

"Or he's going to get worse, Cath".

"I can't stand seeing my son that way" Catherine said.

"I need to go to the grocery store, can you make a list of what you want?" Steve told her.

"I'll make the list and I'll ask Johnny if he wants anything".

"Ok" Steve replied.

Catherine went to Johnny's room and he was in the dark. This worried her even more, but she respected him.

"Honey, Steve's going to the grocery store. You want him to buy you something?"

"No Catherine, thank you".

"Okay, I'll make a list of things I want him to buy, and then I'll come back and talk to you for a bit" Catherine told Johnny.

"All right, Catherine" he answered desencouraged.

"I'll be right back" Catherine said and left the room.

She made the shopping list and handed it to Steve.

"What are all these things for child? Yogurt, biscuit, porridge, chocolate" Steve said as he read the list.

"They're for Johnny, maybe he's encouraged to eat" Catherine replied.

"He's 17 years old, not 17 months old, Cath."

"Buy what I asked for" she said and ended the conversation.

"Alright, you're the boss!" Steve said. He felt she was nervous.

After Steve left, Catherine went to Johnny's room.

"Honey, can I come in and talk?"

"Yes" he replied.

Catherine came in and sat down on the bed. "Don't you want to sit down in the backyard? The day is so beautiful! Or how about a drive around the island?" There are places you don't know and I want to show them to you".

"No, I'm fine here" Johnny replied.

"You're not well, Johnny! And you won't let me help you, it's making me so sad" Catherine said, feeling the tears stream down her face.

Johnny turned to look at her when he realized she was crying.

"I'm sorry, Catherine. I don't want to sadden you".

"But you're doing it".

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience I'm causing you. It wasn't for me to be here bothering you and Steve, but my mother didn't want me" Johnny said. He wiped away a few tears.

"What would you tell your mother if you found her?" Catherine asked.

"I would ask why she didn't want me, why she threw me out, why she didn't give me a chance, why she treated me worse than an animal. An animal doesn't abandon her puppies, but she abandoned me" Johnny said, revealing all his pain and frustration to Catherine.

Johnny's words hit her heart like a spear. "Maybe that's not how it happened, Johnny".

"Nothing justifies abandoning a child, Catherine".

"You're being too hard" Catherine told him.

"If I found her, I couldn't to look at her" Johnny said, sitting up in bed.

Catherine hugged him, and he put his arm around her.

"But I was lucky to meet you and Steve. I don't want to meet her because she doesn't deserve me, she's the worst person on the planet for me" Johnny said and they were both crying.

Catherine couldn't stand so many accusations, so many hurt that he had of her. She knew that Steve would be annoyed that she told the truth to their son without him being present, but her heart could no longer hide it from him, though she was afraid Johnny would hate her.

"I'm your mother, Johnny. And I never abandoned you".


	15. Chapter 15

Steve came home with his groceries and found Catherine sitting in one of the chairs on the porch, crying copiously.

He was startled when he saw this. "Cath, what happened?" Steve asked, putting the shopping bags on the porch table.

Catherine told him the conversation she had had with Johnny. "He's hurt in the soul, Steve. When I asked him what he would tell his mother if he found her, he said horrible things. He said that I'm worse than an animal because an animal doesn't abandon the puppies. In the end, when I said I was his mother and I never left him, he laughed and thought I was playing with him. "

Steve hugged her. "You should have waited for me."

"Sorry," Catherine asked.

"And what does he think of his father?" Steve asked.

"We don't talk about you."

"I'll find out now. Since you started, let's finish."

"No, Steve, I don't want to hear, I don't want to feel his anger."

Steve picked up the bags again and led them into the kitchen. He placed both hands on the counter in the kitchen sink and inclined his head for a moment, thoughtful.

Then he went to the bedroom and got the DNA test result and went to Johnny's bedroom.

Johnny was sitting by the window, watching the sea.

"Hey," Steve said as he entered the bedroom.

"Hey, Steve."

"You were so thoughtful," Steve told him.

"I'm afraid of the noise of the waves, Steve. Whenever I hear the sound of the sea I remember my despair inside that pool."

"I understand," Steve replied.

"Steve, changing the subject, I think Catherine isn't well, you need to pay attention to her. Are my problems the cause of her being like this?"

"Why do you say that, Johnny?"

"She was crying a lot and said she's my mother."

Steve folded his arms and was serious. "And you laughed at her?"

"I'm sorry, Steve, but in that moment I thought it was funny, but now I'm thinking maybe she isn't well.

Steve took a deep breath, closed his eyes and gathered courage. "She's not crazy and she didn't lie to you, either."

Johnny laughed again. "Will you also tell me you're my father?"

Steve got the DNA test result and handed it to Johnny.

"What is it?" Johnny asked.

"Read," Steve told him.

Johnny read what was written and his hand shook a little because he was nervous.

"We're your parents, Johnny. And we weren't to blame for what happened. You hurt your mother when you said those things to her, are you going to judge me and condemn me too, or do you want to hear what happened?"

Johnny was silent.

"Well, I guess that silence means you don't want to hear it," Steve said, leaving the bedroom.

"Steve!" Johnny called him back.

Steve came back and waited for him to speak.

"I want to hear," Johnny said.

Steve sat on the floor of the bedroom, next to Johnny.

"Okay. Your story begins the day I met Catherine."

Steve told Johnny everything, not omitting anything. When he was finished, Johnny was crying like a child and Steve felt sorry for him. Steve got up, took his hand, and pulled him into a hug. "Come here. We never forget you, you've always been loved by me and your mother."

Steve stroked Johnny's head, and Johnny laid his head on Steve's shoulder and cried.

"Why did my grandfather do this to me?" Johnny asked.

"He wanted to punish his mother for loving a sailor who had no mother and was rejected by his father. I think that's it, we'll never be sure, your grandfather is dead."

Johnny continued to cry and Steve kissed his head.

"You're my boy, I couldn't meet you when you were born, but you're here now and I want to be your father. Let me be your father."

Steve paused, then continued. "Your mother suffered as much as you did, she didn't deserve to hear the things you said to her, son. She's a wonderful person and she loved you from the first day she knew she was pregnant. She would have given up the navy for you, and I don't want you to mistreat her, because she's the love of my life and that's why you exist," Steve told Johnny.

Johnny released Steve and sat back in the chair, wiping away his tears. "Can I skip the physical therapy today?"

"Is that all you have to say?" Steve asked.

Johnny didn't answer and Steve could see how sad he was.

"Alright, I think a fault just will not hurt your treatment. Let's go tomorrow."

"Thank you," Johnny replied.

"I'll be right back bringing you a snack," Steve said, leaving the bedroom.

Steve went to Catherine, who was still sitting on the porch, and sat down next to her. Steve looked at her and put his hand over her hand. "I told him everything the way it happened."

"And what did he say?" Catherine asked.

"He didn't say anything, he just asked me to skip the physical therapy today. He needs to think about everything he heard and everything he said to you, let's give him some time."

Catherine just nodded.

"He cried a lot, and I felt sorry for him," Steve said, entwining his fingers with hers and kissing her hand next.

"Can you make him something to eat?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I was already going to do that."

Catherine went to the kitchen and prepared a snack for Johnny and she wanted to take it to him. She entered the bedroom with the tray and put it on his bed. "I hope you like it, dear. Please eat," she begged him.

"Thank you, Catherine."

"You're welcome, honey" she said and was already leaving when he asked a question.

"Did you want me when you knew you were pregnant?"

"Yes, son. I was very happy when I learned that you were already a reality in my life."

Catherine came over and hugged him. "I love you, and I'll love you all my life, even if you don't want me as your mother," Catherine said, kissing his forehead.

"Now eat. Steve's coming to help you take a shower soon", Catherine told him and left the bedroom.

"Thank you ... Mom," Johnny said in low voice and she didn't hear.


	16. Chapter 16

Catherine tried to sleep, but as she could not, She opened the door of the bedroom which give access to the balcony, and she stared out into the moonlit sea. She was feeling uncomfortable, incomplete, and she knew she felt this way when something was wrong or not well resolved. She felt like this for almost five years because she was separated from Steve, and now she was feeling this way again because Johnny was angry with her.

Catherine let the tears fall again and Johnny, from his room, watched her.

Johnny felt bad for being the reason she was crying. He was a good boy, and he was also suffering for everything that happened and he liked her. He put his hand on the door handle, but hesitated. Her feelings were conflicting.

It was cold and it windy a lot, and Catherine was still outside. Johnny took a coat from him, opened the door to his bedroom which also led to the balcony and walked with difficulty towards her.

"Mom?" he said as he approached her.

Catherine turned to look at him. "What did you call me?"

"Mom," he replied.

Catherine was thrilled. "Thank you, my son. You don't know how I dreamed of hearing you call me mom."

"Wear that coat, it's freezing out here and I don't want you to get sick," Johnny told her.

Catherine put on the coat he gave her. "Thank you dear."

Johnny stood there, as if expecting something, and Catherine thought she shouldn't press him.

As she took no action, he hugged her tightly, as if he didn't want to let her go again. "Forgive me for all the things I've said to you," Johnny told Catherine.

Catherine also hugged him and heard him cry and sob in her shoulder. She also couldn't contain the emotion. "It's all right, son. Forget about it."

Steve woke up and saw the door open. "What is Catherine doing out there in this cold?" Steve wondered. He got up from the bed and went to the door, and saw Johnny and Catherine hugged. He waited some time because he didn't want to disturb the "Mom and Son moment".

"We need to talk, son." Catherine told Johnny.

"I don't want to talk, I just want you to hold me."

"Fine, we'll talk when you're ready," Catherine said, stroking his hair. She hugged him for a long time.

"You promise you'll never leave me again?" Johnny asked.

"I never left you, son. You were taken from me, and I promise I'll never leave you."

Steve left the room and hugged them too. "I can't stay out of that hug," he told Johnny and Catherine.

"Of course not," Catherine replied.

"We're your family, son. We'll never be far from each other again, I and your mother have also been away from each other for a few years, but that will not happen again."

"Did you split up?" Johnny asked a little disappointed.

"Yes, but we're back together now," Catherine replied.

"Why didn't you ever marry her? That's wrong, Dad!" Johnny said, pointing at Steve.

"What a cheeky boy!" Steve said.

Catherine laughed. "Stop it you two."

"It's time to sleep, you have physiotherapy tomorrow," Steve said and picked him up in his lap.

"Well, you'll not be able to say that your father never picked you up in his lap," Catherine told Johnny.

On the following days Steve took Johnny to the physiotherapy and Catherine went with them. Little by little Johnny let them approach him as father and mother.

"We can have lunch somewhere different today," Catherine suggested.

"I don't want to, people look at me all the time," Johnny said.

"But you can't stop living life because of other people, son," Catherine told Johnny.

"Your mother's right, Johnny," Steve said.

Johnny thought for a while. "Okay, we can go to the trailer of Kamekona then? I don't want to go in an enclosed place."

"Of course, dear," Catherine replied.

Catherine and Steve took him to lunch and then went home. When they got home they saw a woman and two men at the house gate. Steve instinctively picked up his gun and got out of the car and Catherine did the same.

"Can we help you with anything?" Catherine asked.

"Catherine Rollins?" the woman asked.

"Yes," Catherine replied.

"Hello, I am Aryane, your new boss. I came personally to know why my best agent, who has already been called to return to work four times, hasn't yet showed up at the office."

Johnny heard her talk and didn't like it. He tried to get out of the car by himself and Steve helped him. He grabbed Catherine. "No! She is my mom and you'll not take her away!" Johnny shouted nervously.

"Calm down, son," Catherine asked.

"She wants to get you out of me." Johnny told Catherine.

He looked at Steve. "She wants to get Catherine out of us, Steve. You can't let her go, I need my mom so much."

"Steve, take him inside the house, please," Catherine asked.

"Mom, please don't go! You promised me."

"I know what I promised, my son," Catherine told him.

"Come on, son. Let's go inside." Steve told Johnny.

"I don't want her to leave, Dad," Johnny told Steve.

"Neither do I, son. But she's the one who has to decide that and I hope she doesn't disappoint me again," Steve said, while he took Johnny inside.


	17. Chapter 17

Johnny sat cringingly on the couch, and Steve realized that although Johnny was hurt with him and Catherine, he didn't want to lose them.

"Don't let her go, Dad."

Steve didn't answer, he just sighed and sat down next to Johnny. Steve was afraid of being abandoned again.

"She's taking time to sort it out," Steve told Johnny.

Almost an hour later, Catherine entered the house and Steve and Johnny looked at her expectantly.

"I'm not going anywhere. My place is here with you two," she said.

Steve got up, walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Thank you."

"No need to thank, being in your arms is enough," Catherine said, feeling the beating of Steve's heart.

Catherine looked at Johnny. "And you, huh? Are you happy?"

"I'm happy, Catherine."

Catherine released Steve and sat next to him.

"Wrong answer," she said, tickling Johnny.

"Stop Catherine!" Johnny asked, unable to stop laughing.

"Wrong answer again," she said.

"I'm happy, Mom!" Johnny said, and she stopped.

"Thank you, my baby," she said, kissing his cheek.

Steve laughed. "Baby, Cath? He already has a beard."

"He may even have a beard but he's still my baby," Catherine told Steve.

"I don't have a beard, and you're jealous because she loves me more," Johnny told her father.

"Stop it, you two! I love both! It's different kinds of love, but the intensity is the same," Catherine told them.

"Can we order pizza for dinner?" Johnny asked.

"Good, son! We'll do it later," Steve told Johnny.

"Thanks Dad."

Catherine was a little upset because the word "dad" flowed very naturally from Johnny's mouth, but the word "mom" was harder for him.

"Cath, I'm going to the headquarters, but I'll not be long," Steve said.

"Alright, Steve."

Steve kissed her quickly and left.

Catherine sat down next to Johnny. "Son, do you want to talk?"

"Yes, I want to. I was thinking, and I decided that I want to be like my father."

"How so?"

"I want to be a cop like him and I'll be the boss of the task force in the future," Johnny said with a certainty that impressed Catherine.

"But your father is not a cop, Johnny. He's a Lieutenant Commander in the Navy and maybe one day he'll go back there."

"But he works as a cop," Johnny replied.

"I didn't want you to be a cop, but the choice is yours. Just think carefully if that's what you want," Catherine told him.

"I will think."

"But for this to become a reality in your life you have to work harder in physical therapy. You don't do the exercises that the doctor tells you to do at home, and you're not helping yourself."

"Is that a mother's sermon?" he asked.

"Yes it is."

"Thank you," he said.

"Thanks for what?" Catherine asked.

"For giving me my first sermon," he replied and hugged her. "I'll try harder at physiotherapy, I promise."

Catherine kissed him on the forehead and then looked into his eyes. "That's great. I love you, son."

Two hours later, Steve returned home with a bouquet of flowers. He saw Johnny lying on the couch watching television.

"Where's your mother, Johnny?"

"That woman came back here and took her away, Dad," Johnny said with a serious expression.

Steve was in shock, and the bouquet of flowers fell from his hand without his realizing it. "What? I can't believe she did this to me again!" Steve said, disappointed.

Johnny saw that Steve was devastated, and he realized he shouldn't have said that. "I'm kidding you, Dad." She went to the bedroom, she said she was going to get some sleep."

Steve was annoyed. "It wasn't funny, Johnny." He reached down and took the flowers he had bought for her, and then went to the bedroom. He was a bit worried because he had never seen her sleep in the middle of the afternoon.

Steve entered the room, placed the flowers on the bedside table, sat down beside her, and watched her sleep. He lightly touched her forehead.

"Steve?" She asked without opening her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Cath, I didn't want to wake you, I just worried and wanted to make sure you were not feverish. All those years I've never seen you sleep in the afternoon."

"I'm fine, just feeling a bit tired."

Catherine opened her eyes and saw the flowers. "Flowers for me?"

Steve lay down next to her and hugged her affectionately. "Yes, I felt the desire to give you flowers today."

"Thank you, sailor," Catherine said and kissed him.

Steve wrapped himself in her kiss, forgetting the outside world.

"Johnny told me that that woman had come back and took you away from us. It made me very upset."

Catherine laughed. "He told you that?" "He's a big child, Steve. Don't be upset with him."

"When I heard this, my world collapsed, and I realized that I no longer live without you, the addiction I have in you made me totally dependent on your presence. I love you too much, I have love to give you for all eternity. Thank you for choosing me, thanks for coming home."

"My place is where you're," she replied, stroking his face.


	18. Chapter 18

"Cath, I need to get back to work. Now that Johnny can at least go to the bathroom on his own, do you think you can get him to do physiotherapy?"

"Of course, Steve. I can do that, and my priority is to take care of my son. It will be good for me to go out with him more times and to tighten our affective bonds. I feel that he loves you a lot more than he likes me," Catherine said, a little upset.

"That's not true, Cath."

"Yes, it's true, Steve. I try to get close to him, but it looks like there's a huge barrier between us. I tried to talk to him today and he told me he wants to be a cop like you and he's going to be the new Task Force boss." He admires you, and I'm just one more person in this house. "

"But he wanted to talk, this is progress, Cath."

Catherine sighed. "I don't feel that way."

Steve went back to work and Catherine took Johnny to physical therapy three times a week. He was getting better and it made him happier. One day Catherine and Johnny were leaving physical therapy when a boy called her. Catherine looked at him, trying to remember where she knew him.

"I don't think you recognize me. I'm Ethan, you and Steve helped me find my dad who was missing when I was thirteen. It was Christmas Eve."

"Wow, Ethan! Of course I remember you. How you grew up!" Catherine hugged him, she was smiling and was really happy to see him.

"How is Steve?" Ethan asked.

"Steve is fine, I'll tell him that I met you today. He'll be happy to hear that you're fine."

"Tell him I want to be a cop, or rather, an investigator, and I'll work with him. I'll have a real badge," Ethan said.

Catherine realized that Johnny wasn't happy with her conversation with Ethan.

"Ethan, I want to introduce you to my son Johnny."

Ethan looked at Johnny. "Hello Johnny!" Ethan said, being nice.

Catherine looked at Johnny, she was sure Johnny would treat him badly, she knew he was jealous. "Probably jealous of his father," Catherine thought.

"Hello Ethan!" Johnny said, being cordial, and he surprised Catherine.

"We'll have lunch, Ethan. Do you want to go with us?" Catherine asked.

"Do you mind if I go, Johnny?" Ethan asked.

"No," Johnny answered.

Over lunch Ethan and Johnny talked a lot and Catherine was glad Johnny was talking to someone his age. And she hoped they were friends.

After lunch, Catherine invited Ethan to their house over the weekend and Ethan accepted.

"It'll be good to see Steve again. Can we play Video Game, Johnny?"

"Yes, I can play some games, but not all." Johnny answered.

"We play whatever you can play," Ethan said.

"I'm going to make a very tasty snack for both of you," said Catherine, smiling.

"My dad has a flight simulator game that's pretty cool," Johnny told Ethan.

"That's cool! See you guys on Saturday," Ethan said and left.

"I'm glad you have a friend, son" Catherine told Johnny.

"You never hugged me with the joy you hugged him," Johnny told her.

Catherine hugged him, stroking his hair. "That's not true, son. I like Ethan very much, but that doesn't compare with the love I have for you. A mother's love for a child is unconditional, I love you so much even knowing that you don't feel the same for me."

Johnny couldn't help the tears. "I like you, but when I think of you I remember how lonely I felt all these years, every time I got sick and you weren't there, on all my birthdays that you didn't go, when I I needed someone to talk to and you weren't there to hear me ... "

"I already said I wasn't to blame, son. I never meant to make you suffer."

"I've been alone since my first days of life. Do you know what this is?"

"No, son. But I know what it's to generate the most important person in my life and have that person in my arms for just a few minutes and then that person is no longer there. I wasn't to blame, but I apologize. Forgive me someday if you can."

Catherine released him and opened the car door. They got in the car and Catherine wiped her tears. Johnny looked at her and felt bad for making her cry.

"I'm sorry," he asked.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Johnny. I was wondering how you felt about me, and now I know."

Catherine parked the car in front of the house gate and Steve was also coming home from work. She got out of the car and helped Johnny out of the car.

Steve realized that she had cried. "What happened, Cath?" Steve asked her.

"Nothing, Steve," she replied, walked past him, and entered the house.

Steve then looked at Johnny. "What did you do to her, Johnny?"

"Just told her everything that was here," Johnny said, putting a hand to his heart.

"How many times have I asked you so as not to hurt her, Johnny? She doesn't deserve this," Steve told him and went after her.

Catherine was stood up with both hands on the kitchen sink and was staring at the window. She was crying.

"Hey! Come here!" Steve said pulling her to him and hugged her.

"I just wanted to hear an 'I love you' from my son. I thought things were getting better between me and him, but I was fooling myself," Catherine told Steve. She hugged him and put her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I'm not your son, but you can hear an "I love you" from your man." Steve touched her chin and lifted her face so she would look at him. "I love you today more than yesterday, and I'll surely love you much more tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

"I love you a lot too. And I know I haven't paid you much attention lately and we need some time just for both of us." Catherine told Steve.

"We'll have this time for both of us soon, but first we have to solve this problem with Johnny."

"I don't know what else to do for him to like me." Catherine told Steve.

"Children should come with an instruction manual, especially teenagers," Steve said.

"I hope he and Ethan become friends, that would do him good," Catherine said, thinking out loud.

"Ethan?" Steve asked.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that I saw Ethan today. We helped him when his father disappeared, do you remember?"

"Yes, I remember. But how did you recognize him? It's been a long time and he must have grown a lot."

"In fact, he was the one who recognized me. I invited him to lunch with me and Johnny and they talked a lot during lunch," Catherine said.

"That's good. Ethan was a good boy, and I hope he still is. Johnny needs to have friends."

"I invited him to come home over the weekend."

"Great, Cath. It'll be good to see him again."

Johnny went to the kitchen and saw his parents kissing. When Steve looked at him, Johnny apologized and went to his room.

Catherine was going to call him back, but Steve stopped her.

"I think I already know what his problem is. He's jealous of you!"

"Why you say that?" Catherine asked.

"He grew away from you and now he wants all your attention just for him."

"But he has all my attention, Steve."

"But jealousy keeps him from seeing that," Steve said.

"What do I have to do then? Should I take him to the psychologist?" Catherine asked.

"Maybe. But stop giving your full attention to him so he misses you and values you more," Steve told her.

Steve later brought dinner to Johnny in the bedroom.

"Aren't we going to have dinner at the table like the other days?" Johnny asked.

"Your mom didn't want dinner and I'm not hungry either," Steve said, and handed him the plate.

Steve sat down and waited for Johnny to eat.

"You want to fight with me, don't you?" Johnny asked.

"No, son. I understand your feelings, I just don't want to see her sad, and I don't want to see her feeling guilty about something she didn't do."

"You don't understand, dad."

"I understand, my son. You don't know yet, but you have a grandmother. My mother faked her own death when I was 16 and abandoned my sister and me. We found out she was alive 20 years later."

"Wow, dad!"

"I know what it feels like to be rejected and abandoned, son. I was very upset when I found out the truth but at the same time I was happy because I love my mother."

"So I have an aunt too?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, you have an aunt. She is called Mary. And you also have a cousin, Joan. And your grandmother is called Doris."

"I'd like to meet them," Johnny said.

"You'll meet them," Steve replied.

Steve looked at him fondly. "I have something to show you. I'll be right back."

Steve went to his room and took several pictures and showed them to Johnny.

"These are photos of Catherine," Johnny said.

"These are photos of your mother, but they are also photos of you. You're in her belly, and she sent me one photo a week so I could keep up with your growth in her belly."

"Why are you showing me this?" Johnny asked.

"To let you know she cared about you, to let you know she was glad you were growing up in her womb. You weren't planned, but you were always loved."

Johnny was thrilled by Steve's words.

"And here, you and your mother. This picture was taken when you were born. The doctor put you in her arms and you can see how thrilled she was with your birth. Your mother loves you and I love you too, son."

"Thanks Dad."

Steve got up, kissed his head and took the plate. "Now take your shower, brush your teeth and go to bed."

"Okay, dad. Good night."

"Good night son."

Steve left the room and came back. "Son, I'm going somewhere tomorrow and I wish you were with me because I want to hear your opinion."

"Do you want to hear my opinion on what, dad?" Johnny asked.

"You'll know when you get there," Steve said and left, going to his room.

After Steve slept, Catherine woke up and went to the kitchen. She was hungry and opened the fridge looking for something to eat.

"Mom?" Johnny said, entering the kitchen suddenly.

"Johnny! You scared me, honey."

"I want to apologize," he said.

Catherine nodded. "Fine, son."

Johnny hugged her and Catherine also hugged him.

"I love you, Mom. Please be patient with me. It's not easy for me to forget everything that happened to me."

Catherine was moved by Johnny's statement. "Oh, Johnny! I wanted to hear you so badly! I love you too, son. And I will always love you, my baby."

"Don't call me baby in front of other people please," Johnny asked her.

Catherine laughed. "Fine, son. I'll try to remember that."

Catherine took her snack to the living room and sat on the couch to eat it. Johnny lay back on the couch and put his head in her lap.

"Tell me what your childhood was like, son," Catherine said.

"Not everything was so bad at the orphanage. I always liked it when Grandma went there. She gave gifts to everyone, but she always gave me the best presents. I think she liked me better."

"Grandma?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, we called her Grandma, but then she never showed up again. I wonder if she died. She was nice," Johnny told Catherine.

Catherine was thoughtful. "Describe her appearance, Johnny."

"I have a picture with her," Johnny replied.

"Can I see, honey?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it to you," Johnny said, getting up from the couch.

"I'm going to your room so you don't have to go downstairs again," Catherine told him.

Catherine went to Johnny's room with him and was surprised by how many pictures he had.

"Why did you never show me this, son? I'm going to make an album with all these photos." Catherine took one of the photos and was shocked. "Is grandma here?" Catherine asked.

"Yes, it's her."

"Oh my God!" Catherine said.

"What, mom?" Johnny asked.

"She was my mother and she was her real grandmother." Catherine told Johnny.

Catherine was very disappointed. "How could she do this to me?"

Catherine stood and put her hands on her chest. "Son, I'm not feeling well. Call your dad, please."

Johnny went to the bedroom and woke up Steve.

"Dad! Wake up!"

"What is it, Johnny?"

"Mom isn't well! Come soon!" Johnny said pulling him.

Steve got up quickly and went to Johnny's room.

"I can't breathe, Steve" Catherine was very breathless.

"Calm down, Cath! Sit down and breathe very slowly."

She did what Steve asked.

"That, take a slow breath, you'll get better. That's anxiety," he said as he stroked her hair.

Steve looked at Johnny wondering what had happened.

Johnny felt Steve's accusing look. "It wasn't my fault, Dad. I just showed her some pictures of my childhood and she had this outbreak when she saw one of the photos."

"Let me see this picture, Johnny," Steve asked.

Johnny handed Steve the picture and he understood everything. "Her mother knew everything," he thought.

Steve continued to soothe her affectionately.

Johnny sat next to her and held her hand. "You'll be fine, won't you? I don't want to live without you anymore, Mom."


	20. Chapter 20

"She'll be fine, Johnny," Steve told his son.

Johnny was scared.

"I'll get you some water, Cath," Steve said, leaving the room and heading to the kitchen quickly.

Catherine looked at Johnny. "I won't die today, son."

Johnny rested his head on her shoulder and held her hand.

Steve came back with the water and Catherine calmed down after a while.

"Come on, let's go to bed, you need to rest," Steve said, helping her to her feet.

Catherine got up and kissed Johnny's forehead. "Good night, son. I love you."

"Good night, Mom," Johnny answered.

Steve led her into the bedroom and she lay down. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"Not today."

Steve just nodded. He lay beside her and hugged her and then stroked her head until she fell asleep.

The next day, Steve woke her up to tell her that he was going out with Johnny.

"Where will you go?" Catherine asked.

"I need to go to headquarters to get some papers and I'll take him with me."

"Fine," Catherine replied.

"You'll be fine?" Steve asked.

"Yes, but don't take too long," Catherine asked, and then kissed him.

"I promise I'll be back soon," Steve said, and returned the kiss.

Johnny appeared in the bedroom door and Catherine called him. He moved closer and she hugged him. "Nice ride, honey."

"Thank you, mom."

After Steve and Johnny left, Catherine was thinking about the day her mother passed away. Her father had died five months earlier in a car accident. Catherine had returned from a mission and was warned by her family members that her mother had felt bad and was asking for her in the hospital.

Catherine quickly arrived at the hospital and saw her mother very agitated. "Mom, I'm here."

"Catherine?"

"Yes, Mom. It's me," Catherine said, holding her hand.

"Daughter, I want to ask your forgiveness. Forgive me, daughter. Everything I did, I did thinking what was best for you, but I was wrong and I regret it."

"It's okay, Mom. Be calm, you'll be fine," Catherine told her.

"Say you forgive me, daughter. Please."

Catherine didn't understand, but did as her mother asked. "I forgive you, Mom," Catherine said, caressing her face.

"I love you, daughter" were her mother's last words.

Catherine wiped her tears, got up, and went to Johnny's room. She took the pictures of Johnny and put them in an album. She saw him very small with a pacifier in his mouth. "You were so beautiful, my son!"

Steve arrived with Johnny at the place he was looking for. "So, Johnny? What do you think of this place?"

"It's a beautiful party house, Dad. Are you having a party? Your birthday?"

"No, son. I'm getting married!"

"With my mom, right?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, Johnny!" Steve answered.

"You're only 18 years late," Johnny said, being ironic.

"Not funny!" Steve answered.

"I, in her place, would say no." Johnny said, mocking Steve.

"Respect me, boy!" Steve said.

"I'm just joking, dad. I'm sure she'll be very happy."

"You were right when you said I should have married her. I should have done it a long time ago," Steve said, feeling a little nostalgic.

"But time doesn't turn back, dad. I know that better than anyone. What happened, passed. Do your best now," Johnny said.

Steve hugged him. "I'll do it, son. I'm going to do my best for her and for you. But when did you become so clever?" Steve asked.

"I was born that way, but only because I'm like my mom."

Steve looked at Johnny. "Are you saying I'm not clever?"

" I'm sorry, Dad. I'm just joking, again," Johnny said, laughing.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve hired the party house service and had Johnny's help in deciding what he wanted at the party.

Johnny tried the candies, helping Steve decide.

"Johnny, you should taste one or two sweets, not eat all the candies that are on the tray. Don't embarrass me," Steve said.

"But Dad, it's very good! All candies are very good," Johnny said, with his mouth full.

"Sorry," Steve told the owner of the buffet.

"It's alright. Let him eat, that's a good candy. And how are you going to want the cake?"

"What's your suggestion? She's very romantic and I want something very special," Steve said, referring to Catherine.

"Everything is going to be very special, don't worry," she said.

After scheduling the entire party, Steve and Johnny went to headquarters.

" Good Morning!" Steve told everyone. He was smiling.

"Good morning. What is the reason for so much happiness? Lou asked.

"He'll marry my mom after 18 years. She can't stand to wait any longer, and I don't think she'll even believe it's true," Johnny said, mocking Steve again.

"Does anyone take this boy away from me?" Steve said.

Danny laughed. "You deserve to hear that," Danny told Steve.

"I think he thinks he's your son, not mine. He's as annoying as you," Steve told Danny.

Everyone laughed and Steve went to his office to make some reports before taking Johnny home.

Steve parked the car in front of the house. "Johnny, do you think you can spend a few hours alone at home tonight? I want to take your mom out to dinner."

"Fine, but only if I can order pizza," Johnny replied.

"OK." Steve answered.

Steve came into the house and Catherine was waiting for them in the living room.

"Hey, Cath," Steve said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Hey, Steve."

"Hi mom," Johnny said, kissing her on the cheek.

"Hi son."

"Is lunch ready? I'm hungry," Steve told her

"I wasn't in the mood to cook so I ordered lunch, I think it's almost coming," Catherine replied.

"Alright, my love. At night, we'll leave Johnny home alone and have dinner out," Steve told her.

Catherine looked at Johnny.

"Do you think we can leave him alone at home?" Catherine asked Steve.

"I'm not a little kid, Mom" Johnny told Catherine.

"Ok, mister Grown-up."

At night Steve waited for Johnny's pizza to be delivered.

"Now that you have your pizza, don't open the door for anyone, do you understand me?" Steve told Johnny.

"I get it, dad."

"Great," Steve replied.

Catherine went downstairs. "How am I, boys?"

"Beautiful as always," Steve said.

"Wonderful, Mom."

"Thanks, boys. Can we go?"

"Yes, we can," Steve said.

"Son, be careful and don't open the door for anyone. And call us right away if you hear or see someone in the yard," Catherine told Johnny, and hugged him.

"Ok mom."

Steve was with Catherine at the restaurant, preparing to make the proposal when his phone rang.

"Hello?" he said.

"Steve?"

"Mom? Did something happen?" Steve asked Doris.

"Yes, I'm tired from the trip, I'm at your doorstep and a cheeky boy told me I can't come in."

"Mom, he's your grandson. Give him the phone, please," Steve asked.

"Hi Dad. I'm just doing what you said," Johnny told Steve.

"No, Johnny. You disobeyed me, I told you not to open the door. But we'll talk about this later, now let your grandmother come into the house."

"OK." Johnny answered and returned the phone to Doris.

"Did you say he's my grandson? Did you adopt him?" Doris asked.

"No, Mom. He's my son with Cath. It's a long story and we'll talk later. Bye."

Catherine laughed. "Doris?"

"Yes, complaining that Johnny wouldn't let her in," Steve said.

Catherine laughed again. "She didn't expect to have such a grandson, and she must be very surprised."

"Yes," Steve replied.

Steve waited for Catherine to finish eating to make the proposal.

"Cath, I brought you here for a very special purpose." Steve took the box containing the ring from his pocket. "Cath, I'm formally asking: will you marry me?"

Catherine smiled. The same smile that always lit up Steve's life. "Yes. I'll always say yes to you, because I've always loved you so much."


	22. Chapter 22

Steve put the ring on her finger while she irradiated happiness.

"Now we need to start preparing our wedding," Catherine told him.

"I thought of something quite simple, Cath." Steve said, so she wouldn't be suspicious of the surprise party.

Catherine was disappointed, after all she had been expecting it for years. "Alright Steve."

"Are you upset?" he asked.

"I've always dreamed of having a wedding party, but it's okay, the important thing is for both of us to be together," Catherine replied.

Steve wanted to change the subject because he didn't like to see her upset.

"Now that my mom is at home with Johnny, we could sleep in another place tonight. Just the two of us, no uninterruptions. What do you think about that?" Steve asked.

"It will be great," Catherine replied.

"So, let's go?" He stood up and gently held her hand so that she would raise as well.

"Come on," Catherine replied smiling.

Steve and Catherine arrived home the next morning. Johnny was sleeping on the couch, and Catherine covered him and kissed his forehead.

"Johnny gave the room to grandma, isn't he cute?" Catherine told Steve when they were in their room.

"He didn't do more than his obligation," Steve replied.

Catherine found Steve's tone was odd. "Are you upset with him?" Catherine asked.

Steve lay down and didn't answer Catherine's question. She also lay down and fell asleep.

Some time later, Catherine woke up with Johnny calling her.

"Hey, son. What happened?" Catherine asked.

"Aren't you going to take me to physiotherapy today?" Johnny asked.

"Can we go in the afternoon, son?" Catherine asked.

"But in the afternoon who's going to see me is that physical therapist who doesn't like me," Johnny told her.

"Your mother is tired, Johnny," Steve answered without opening his eyes.

Johnny was disappointed. "Fine, Mom," he said, leaving the room.

"Wait, son!" She said, getting up from the bed. "Go get changed, honey. We're going to physiotherapy."

"Fine, mom. Thanks," Johnny said and left the room.

"'Catherine, you pratically didn't sleep lastnight. He could miss treatment today," Steve told her.

"Steve, taking him to physiotherapy is my commitment to him. It's not his fault if I forgot. I'll rest when I get back. The afternoon physiotherapist has no patience with him," Catherine said as she chose a clothes to wear.

Half an hour later ...

"Son, I have something new to tell you: your father proposed to me," Catherine said, smiling, as she and Johnny left the house.

Johnny hugged her. "You're very happy, aren't you?"

"Yes, son. I'm very happy, I've been waiting for this for years," Catherine replied.

"If you're happy, I'm happy too," Johnny said and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, honey. Are we going?" Catherine said, opening the car door.

"Come on, mom."

Catherine was taking Johnny to physiotherapy when she saw Amanda in the street. "Look son, it's your friend! Do you want me to stop for you to talk to her?"

"Not!" Johnny answered.

"Why? She's been trying to talk to you since you were in the hospital," Catherine told him.

"She's not my friend, mom. In fact, she was among the guys who mocked me and threw me in the college pool."

"But wasn't she the one who saved you?" Catherine asked.

"She only did that because someone shouted that I was Commander McGarrett's son. I think they deduced that out because they saw me coming to college with you and daddy. And when she went to the hospital she didn't want to know if I was doing well or badly, she was afraid of being blamed too."

"And I hugged her and thanked her for saving you. I'm feeling like a complete idiot now," Catherine told him.

"You didn't know, mom. And you're not an idiot."

"Thank you, son."

Steve got up and found Doris in the kitchen.

"Steve!" Doris said, hugging him.

"Hi mom! I was surprised yesterday when you told me you were here. "

"I came to see you. And it was my surprise to find out that I have a 17 year old grandson.

"I know," Steve answered.

"No one has breakfast at this house?" Doris asked.

"Catherine went out with Johnny. She takes him to physiotherapy three times a week."

"Oh, so early?" Doris asked.

"Yes, they like to go early," Steve replied.

"Johnny told me everything. I'm sorry for everything that happened, Steve. He told me about what happened in college too. It's unfortunate everything that happened to him," Doris said.

"Yes, Mom. And you intend to stay until when?" Steve asked.

"Until your wedding. I won't miss it. It's me who will escort you to the altar."

"Did Johnny tell you about the party too?" Steve asked.

"Yeah, and he made me promise I wouldn't tell Catherine."

Steve got annoyed with Johnny.

When Catherine and Johnny arrived home, Steve called Johnny to talk outside the house.

"What's it, Dad? What did I do wrong?" Johnny asked.

"You told my team about my marriage to your mother, you ridiculed me in front of them, you told your grandma too. I told you not to say anything to anyone. I'm very mad at you!" Steve said.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to ridicule you, I was just kidding."

"But there are limits to kiddings,Johnny. I'm your father and I want you to respect me!"

"I'm sorry dad."

"Go indoors, Johnny." Steve asked.

"I only was kidding with you because I consider you my friend, dad. "You're my only friend, please don't be mad at me."

"I already told you to go indoors," Steve said.

"Ok," Johnny replied and went home. He was sad because he never intended to hurt his father.

Johnny came into the house and went to the office. Catherine saw that he was sad. "Son, what happened?"

"Nothing, Mom," Johnny replied, and wept a lot.

Catherine went to Steve who was still in the yard looking out to sea.

"Steve, why is Johnny inside crying like a child? What did you do to him?"

"Catherine, don't get into it! Let me be my son's father. I scolded him because he did things I didn't like and I don't want you to take my authority over him."

"What authority do we have over him, Steve? See how much time has passed and he still doesn't have our name, and we haven't taken the official DNA exam yet. We're neglecting him once again, and I'm sure that whatever he did is no more serious than that."

Steve sighed. "You're right, I'll start solving this tomorrow. I'll hire a lawyer."

"I hope so!" Catherine said and went into the house. Johnny was still in the office, and was drawing.

"How beautiful, son! I didn't know you drew and paint so well. I like doing that too, I had a few canvases in the house where I lived when I was working fixed at the naval base here in Hawaii. I think that it's still in the storeroom where I keep my things," Catherine told him.

"That's cool mom. I'd like to see that."

"We can go there tomorrow if you want," Catherine said, running a hand through Johnny's hair.

"I want to go," Johnny replied.

"We will do it, son. Now look at me," Catherine said, gently holding his chin, forcing him to look at her. "Don't be sad about your dad. He's just trying to do his best for you. I don't know what happened between you two, but I know your dad loves you."

Johnny just nodded.

"And I love you too, my baby," Catherine said, kissing his cheek and hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, mom."

"I like to hear that so much. Do you repeat that please?"

Johnny smiled. "I love you mom."

Catherine smiled. "And now I want you to draw me. I'll stay here until you finish." Catherine made a pose. "Is this pose good?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if I can, mom."

"Of course you can. You're my artist."

Johnny smiled at her. He was so happy when she gave him special attention. When Steve quarreled with him, he thought about leaving home and never coming back. "But I can't live without my mother anymore. How can I live without her love? I can't leave," he thought.


	23. Chapter 23

"Ready, mom. I'm done," Johnny said, showing her his drawing.

"Wow, son! It's beautiful, I'm speechless. You're very talented, Johnny."

"Thanks, mom. I'm glad you liked it."

"I'll put this in a frame, son. Your first work of art!" Catherine said, smiling.

"You can take it to your room. It's yours," Johnny told her.

"Thank you, my love," Catherine said.

Steve came into the house and went to the bedroom. Johnny was sad that his father had fought him, and bowed his head as Steve passed.

"Aren't you really going to tell me why your dad is angry?" Catherine asked.

Johnny nodded, saying no.

"Ok," she said.

At bedtime, Catherine entered the room and questioned Steve. "How long are you going to be mad at Johnny?"

"I don't know, Catherine."

"Steve, we have lost all his childhood, we have lost most of his adolescence, meaning we have lost a lot of his life. Don't go to sleep angry with your son. Go there and give him a hug. He's a good boy. "

"I know he's a good boy, Cath. I just want him to learn that every act has consequences. But you're right, I'm not going to sleep angry with him."

Steve got up and went into the living room. Johnny was lying down and watching television.

"Hey," Steve told him.

"Hey," Johnny answered.

"Get up and give me a hug," Steve said, and spread his arms.

Johnny got up quickly and hugged him. "Forgive me, Dad."

"It's fine, Johnny. But learn to say the right things at the right time."

"OK."

"Your room has two beds, why don't you sleep there? I'm sure your grandmother won't mind sharing a room with you," Steve told him.

"Grandma snores a lot more than Junior." Johnny answered and Steve laughed.

"Okay. Good night Johnny."

"Good night dad."

The next day, Catherine was cleaning the house while Steve swam and Johnny was in the yard. Doris had gone out to do some personal shopping.

Steve came into the house wiping himself with the towel.

"We have new neighbors. And they seem to have three teenage children, one being a girl who must be sixteen," Steve told Catherine.

"AND?" Catherine asked.

"And guess who is looking very interested for the girl?" Steve told her.

"My son?" Catherine asked.

"Our boy."

"I'm not fine with that, Steve. I think I'm jealous of my son." Catherine told Steve.

"You're kidding, right?" Steve asked.

"No, I'm not kidding. Now that he and I are bonding like mother and child, this girl will come and ruin everything!" Catherine answered.

Steve laughed.

"Go get dressed and then go to the backyard to made the barbecue. Ethan should be coming in an hour to have lunch with Johnny," Catherine told Steve.

"Okay, jealous girl," Steve said, kissing her cheek.

Steve, Catherine and Johnny received Ethan at home and the two boys got along very well.

"You're lucky to have Catherine and Steve as your parents, Johnny. They're very nice," Ethan told Johnny.

"Yes, they're," Johnny replied.

"So, let's play video games?" Ethan asked.

"Let's go!" Johnny answered.

Catherine and Steve watched the two boys and they were happy that Johnny had a friend.

In the late afternoon, Ethan and Johnny were talking at the gate when the children of the new neighbors approached and introduced themselves to Johnny and Ethan. They were Paul and Pete. The girl also introduced herself to Johnny and Ethan. "I'm Samantha," she said, extending her hand to greet Ethan and then did the same to Johnny.

"Do you two live here?" she asked.

"I don't, just Johnny lives here," Ethan replied.

"I'll love to be your neighbor, Johnny," she said smiling, arousing feelings in him.

"I'll love to be your neighbor too," Johnny answered shyly.

"Well, I need to leave now, Johnny. I'll say goodbye to Catherine and Steve," Ethan said, going into the house.

"Come on, Samanta! Let's go home," Pete told her.

"Bye Johnny. It was great meeting you," Samantha told him.

At night Steve, Catherine, Johnny and Doris were having dinner.

"Mom, when are you going to give me a brother?" Johnny asked suddenly.

Catherine was surprised by the question and nearly choked on her food.

'What? Your father and I don't think about having another son, Johnny, "Catherine said.

"But why not? I always wanted to have a brother," Johnny told her.

"Actually, I've been thinking about it," Steve told Catherine.

"Why not Catherine? You can still have another child," Doris said.

"Shall we change the subject? I'm feeling pressured on all sides," Catherine said.

"Just one, mom," Johnny said.

Catherine laughed. "Just one, Johnny? If you had a brother you would be 18 when he was born. You wouldn't have time for him, you wouldn't have the patience to take care of him and you wouldn't play with him. So what do you want a brother for? "Catherine asked.

"Who said I wouldn't play with him, and I wouldn't take care of him?" Johnny answered Catherine with another question.

Doris got a call, excused herself to answer the call, and went to the yard.

"I think she's dating someone," Steve told Catherine and Johnny.

"Is that detective you hired to follow her a few years ago?" Catherine asked.

"It's possible," Steve replied.

"You hired a detective to follow Grandma and she dated the detective? Do I get it right?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Steve answered.

"I don't think I have a normal family," Johnny said.

"Do you think so, son? I'm sure of it!" Catherine replied.

"Ethan and I meet the new neighbors today," Johnny told Catherine and Steve.

"And how are they, son?" Catherine asked.

"They look cool. They're called Paul, Pete and Samantha."

"Hmm, Samantha ... You were admiring her this morning, weren't you?" Steve said and embarrassed Johnny.

"Stop, dad!"

"If you want to invite her to the movies, I'll give you the money," Steve told him.

"Do you think she'll want to go to the movies with me, dad?" Johnny said upset.

"Don't be like that, son. Your father is just kidding you, and your condition is fleeting, you know you will walk normally again," Catherine said, holding his hand.

Johnny sighed. "All right mother."

The days went by, Johnny devoted himself more to physical therapy, Ethan was always calling Johnny and they talked a lot, Ethan went to Steve and Catherine's house other times, and Catherine realized that Johnny was talking to Samantha daily, in person and by phone.

Steve came home and brought a large package to Catherine.

"What is it, Steve?"

"Your wedding dress. I know it will need some adjustments and you can take it to the store so they can do it."

"Steve, did you choose my dress? And why a wedding dress for a simple wedding?" Catherine told him.

"Because I want to see you beautiful, dressed in wedding dress, and I didn't see the dress. I asked Rachel for help. I was going to ask Tani for help, but I thought Rachel would be better off helping me on this mission."

Catherine laughed. "Alright Steve."

"Then you tell me if you like it. Where are Johnny and Doris?"

"Johnny is out there talking on the phone and your mother left and didn't say where she was going," Catherine replied.

Steve hugged her lovingly and rested his head on her head without saying anything.

"What's it?" Catherine asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to feel you right next to me."

"Aww!" Catherine kissed him, hugging him tightly. "Love you, my commander."


	24. Chapter 24

It was Steve and Catherine's wedding day. Johnny had met his aunt Mary and his cousin Joan.

Johnny entered his parents' room and smiled. "Mom, you're wonderful."

Catherine hugged him. "Thank you, son. You look beautiful and elegant too."

"Are you sure you want me to walk you to the altar, mom? I still don't walk normally."

"Son, I'll never be ashamed of you. I love you, and I only marry if you come with me."

"Ok mom."

Johnny wanted to talk to Catherine about Samantha, but was ashamed.

"Mom, I invited Samantha to come with me to the wedding and she's waiting for us in the living room. I hope you don't mind," Johnny told Catherine.

"It's okay, son. Just don't rush things, I don't want you to suffer."

"But she's just my friend, mom."

"You talk like your father, and look at you: the result of our friendship."

Johnny smiled. "Danny is taking a long time to pick us up. Dad and Grandma have been waiting for us for a long time," Johnny said.

"Danny should be coming soon," Catherine told him.

Some time later Danny arrived to take Catherine, Johnny and Samantha to the wedding venue, where Steve and the guests were waiting for her.

When Danny stopped in front of that luxurious place, Catherine thought he was wrong.

"Danny, I think you got it wrong."

"No, Catherine. Steve gave me that address," Danny answered.

"It's right, Mom. I came here with Dad," Johnny told Catherine.

"So you knew and didn't tell me?" Catherine told Johnny.

"Dad wanted to surprise you, Mom."

"This time Steve didn't even tell me," Danny complained.

Catherine got out of the car with Johnny's help and was delighted to see everything Steve had prepared for her.

"It's all so beautiful!" Catherine thought aloud.

Johnny smiled and offered his arm to his mother and led her to the altar.

Joan was Catherine's maid of honor and Mary was proud of her daughter.

Catherine was very smiling. She was realizing the dream of marrying the man of her life and had the love and affection of her son.

Johnny handed Catherine to Steve and positioned himself next to his grandmother. "Very well, dear. You did it beautifully," Doris told Johnny.

"Thanks, grandma."

Johnny looked at Samantha, who was sitting among the guests, and smiled shyly. Doris noticed that.

"I don't like her. She's not honest with my grandson," Doris thought.

After the ceremony, everyone enjoyed the party. While Steve and Catherine posed for the pictures, Johnny sat next to Samantha.

"Didn't your parents invite Ethan?" Samantha asked, leaving Johnny a little disappointed.

"Yes, he was invited but had another event to go with his father," Johnny told her.

"Ok," she said, and Johnny could see she was disappointed."

The party continued and some time later, Catherine was staring at a reserved place of the party house.

"What is it, Cath?" Steve asked, looking in the same direction.

Steve saw Johnny and Samantha kissing.

"Hey, let the boy have fun," Steve told Catherine.

"I don't have a good feeling about this girl, Steve."

"Today is our day, Cath. I don't want to see you worried."

Catherine smiled. "You're right, Steve. Everything was so much more beautiful than I expected. Thank you for making me so happy!"

"You deserve it, love of my whole life."


	25. Chapter 25

Steve and Catherine came back from their honeymoon trip a week later. Doris had agreed to stay in Hawaii a little longer to take care of Johnny as they travelled.

"Oh, you're back! Good, I missed you both," Doris said as she watched Steve and Catherine enter the house.

"We're back, Doris. Thanks for taking care of Johnny," Catherine said.

"So? Did you have fun with your grandson?" Steve asked.

"I thought we'd have more fun, but he only thinks about that girl. You have to talk to him, Steve," Doris told Steve as she hugged him.

"I'll talk to him, but for now I just want to rest," Steve said.

"Where is he, Doris? I missed him so much," Catherine said.

"He's in the bedroom getting ready to go to a party," Doris answered.

"What Party? Catherine asked.

"Girlfriend's birthday," Doris answered.

"I'm going to see him," Catherine said, climbing the stairs.

"Son?" Cath called him, opening the door to his bedroom.

"I'm here in your room, Mom."

Catherine went to her bedroom and hugged Johnny.

"I missed you so much, my love."

"I missed you too, Mom. I really wanted you to come back soon."

"You look very handsome, and you smell pretty good too."

"I used a little bit of Daddy's perfume. Do you think he'll mind?"

"Of course not, son. Your father is not petty."

"That's good, Mom."

"And you won't tell me where you're going?" Catherine asked.

"Samantha invited me to her birthday party.  
Grandma said I could go."

"Okay. I'm going to ask your dad to take you to the party site," Catherine said.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm ready now."

"Did you buy her a present?" Catherine asked.

"No, Mom. I didn't want to ask Grandma for money."

"Then ask your father to buy a bouquet of flowers on the way."

Steve took Johnny to buy the flowers and then took him to the party venue. "Don't go away alone or with anyone else. Call me and I'll come and get you."

"Okay, Dad. Thanks."

Steve was coming home when his phone rang. "Johnny?"

"Come and get me, Daddy! Please!"

"But I left you at the party five minutes ago, son."

"I know, Dad. But I just want to leave."

"Okay. I'm coming, son." Steve answered him, wondering what had happened.

Steve came back for him and found him sitting on the sidewalk with the flowers in his hands.

Johnny got up quickly and got into the car.

"What happened, Johnny?

"She was kissing Ethan, Dad. She made me believe that she liked me and was kissing my best friend."

Johnny cried and Steve felt sorry for him.

"Son, I know you're in love, but if she did it to you, she's not the right girl for you. You'll find someone special."

Johnny was trying to dry his tears.

"I know it hurts now, but you're young. This will pass and you will find a good girl. Do you want to throw the flowers away?" Steve asked Johnny.

"No, I'll give the flowers to my Mom."

"Okay."

"Come here, my son." Steve pulled him into a hug. "I love you, son. And I won't let anyone hurt you anymore."

"I love you too, Dad."


	26. Chapter 26

Steve took Johnny home and Catherine was in the room when they arrived.

"Did you guys come back? What happened?" Catherine asked.

"The flowers are for you, Mom," Johnny said, and then went to his room.

"Thank you, son," Catherine said, holding the bouquet of flowers.

Steve waited for him to climb the stairs. "I left him there and five minutes later he called me and asked me to pick him up. He saw Samantha kissing Ethan."

"Oh, Steve! I'm sorry! That must have been awful for him," Catherine said.

"I don't understand why Ethan did it. They were so close lately, they were best friends" Steve said to Catherine.

"Do you think I should go talk to Johnny?" Catherine asked.

"I already talked to him in the car while we were coming home. Leave him alone for a while and then talk to him."

"Okay," Catherine said, hugging Steve.

Steve hugged her, too. "I didn't like seeing him sad, feeling betrayed.

"He didn't deserve that. She has no character, Steve. I don't want this girl in my house anymore!" Catherine said, angry.

"Okay, you're right, and I hope he stays away from this girl," Steve said, kissing Catherine's forehead.

"Can you order dinner? I don't feel like going to the kitchen tonight," Catherine told him.

"Sure. I'm gonna do that, and I'm gonna order something that Johnny likes."

"Thank you," Catherine said and kissed him.

"Where's my mom?" Steve asked.

"She left, and told us not to wait for her," Catherine answered.

Steve sighed.

"Let her have some fun, Steve."

"Okay, Cath."

At dinnertime, Catherine went into Johnny's room. She knocked on the door, and since he didn't answer, she entered the dark room, and Johnny was lying down.

"Son? Are you awake?" Catherine asked affectionately.

"Yes, Mom," he answered.

"Can I turn on the light? Catherine asked.

"Yes," Johnny answered.

Catherine turned on the light and saw that he had cried a lot. She sat on the bed and stroked his hair.

"Son, your father told me what happened. Do you want to talk about it?

"No, Mom. Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I am not going to cry about her anymore. I deserve someone better than her, don't I?" Johnny told Catherine.

"Absolutely, my son. You deserve someone special just like you, and you'll find a nice girl who really likes you. I know it hurts now, but it'll pass."

"Okay, Mom."

"Now get up and let's have dinner. Your dad's waiting for us," Catherine said, kissing Johnny's forehead.

"I'm going to wash my face, Mommy."

"It's okay, but don't take long," Catherine told him and went down to set the table.

Johnny came down for dinner and he was very upset. He sat next to his father and leaned his head on his shoulder.

"Are you better? Steve asked, putting his arm around Johnny's shoulder.

"Yes, Dad."

As they were eating dinner, Catherine wanted to tell Johnny something new.

"Son, I signed you up in a painting contest."

"Me?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, I think you have a lot of talent," Catherine told him.

"I don't know if I can, Mom."

"Of course you can," Steve told him.

"It doesn't hurt to try, Johnny. If you don't win, it's okay. But I know you have the ability to win," Catherine said.

"It's okay, Mom. Then you tell me what to do."

"Okay, honey."

The next day, Ethan went over to Steve's house to talk to Johnny and it was Catherine who answered him.

"Hi, Catherine. Is Johnny home? He told me yesterday he was going to Samantha's party and he didn't it.

Catherine thought before she spoke.

"Well, he went to the party, Ethan. He went to the party and saw you kissing the girl he liked. Then he came home," Catherine said.

Ethan was surprised. "What? I didn't know he liked Samantha, Catherine. I swear to you I didn't know. Johnny is my best friend and I would never do that if I knew. I don't even like her," Ethan said.

Johnny was walking down the stairs and heard what Ethan said. He went to the porch where his mother was talking to Ethan.

"Hi, Ethan. I know you didn't know. I don't blame you, I blame her," Johnny said.

"I'm sorry anyway, Johnny."

"You can stay with her if you want. She doesn't interest me anymore," Johnny replied.

"I don't want her, Johnny. And I don't want to lose your friendship either." Ethan said.

"We won't stop being friends, but I don't want to talk today. Okay?" Johnny said.

"Okay. I'll call you another day," Ethan said.

"Bye, Ethan. We'll expect your visit when he's better," Catherine told the boy.

"Bye, Catherine" Ethan said and left.

"Wow, how mature you were, son. I'm proud of you," Catherine said, hugging him.

"You like to hug, don't you, Mom?"

"Yeah! I like to hug, especially you and your dad, you're the loves of my life.

A few weeks later...

Steve took Catherine and Johnny to the airport.

"I'll miss you, Dad."

"I'm going to miss you too, son. I can't go with you, but I want you know I'm proud of you for winning the painting contest," Steve said, hugging him.

"Thanks, Dad."

"Do me a favor: don't let any man approach your mother with ulterior motives."

"I'm going to be around her all the time, Dad."

"If you two haven't noticed, I'm here. And I can take care of myself," Catherine said.

Steve let Johnny go and hugged her. "I'm going to miss you, Cath. And I'm already looking forward to your return," Steve said, kissing her softly.

"Take care, sailor."

Catherine and Johnny's flight was announced, Steve said goodbye to them and then went to headquarters.

"Hey, Steve. Catherine and Johnny have traveled?" Danny asked.

"Yes, it will be so bad for me to get home and find the house empty and silent. I don't know how to live without Catherine and Johnny anymore. I love my kid, Danny."

"I know, and I'm happy about it. But since you're alone today, we can go out later for a few beers and talk," Danny said.

"Okay. That's a good idea."

After the plane took off, Catherine realized that Johnny had tears in his eyes.

"What is it, son? Are you sad?" Catherine asked.

"I was just thinking, Mom. The first time I traveled was when the social worker brought me from the orphanage where I grew up to the orphanage here in Hawaii. And when I got here my father received me so well, and he didn't know that I was his son. He took me out of the orphanage, asked the judge to take care of me and took me to his house.

"Your father has a great heart, son."

"And you too, Mom. You took care of me the day you met me because I was sick, remember? You were so sweet to me, and you also didn't know I was your son."

"Of course I remember, my baby."

"Mom! Don't call me a baby here!" Johnny said, ashamed.

Catherine smiled. "It's okay, honey. I'm sorry."

"I'm going to miss your dad, too, but it's nice to spend a few days out. Because when I get back he'll realize how much he missed me," Catherine told Johnny.

"When I get married, I'm not going to be that kind of son who goes away from his parents and almost doesn't visit them. I'm going to want to live near you two and I'm going to see you two every day before I go to my house.

"Great, son. But what's this idea of getting married? I hope that's in a many years, and not now," Catherine said.

Johnny laughed. "Jealous."

At the end of the day, Catherine and Johnny arrived at the old house where she lived with her parents.

"Wow, Mom! The house is so beautiful. Why do you want to sell it?"

"Because this is where I came when I lost you," Catherine said, opening the door to the house.

"It's all so clean, Mom. Does anyone live here?"

"No, honey. I pay someone to take care of the house for me," Catherine answered.

Johnny looked at some pictures on the wall. "It's you here," Johnny said when he saw a picture of Catherine as a child.

"Yes, my love. It's me."

"And here are Grandma and Grandpa?" Johnny asked looking at the picture.

"Yes," Catherine replied with sadness.

Johnny touched the board. "They don't look so bad here," he said and stood there for a while, thoughtfully.

"Forgive them, Mom," Johnny said after a while.

Catherine looked at him. "It's hard, son. I'm trying, but it's really hard."

"I know, but this feeling is only going to hurt you, and I don't want that. What they did, didn't work out because we're together now, me, you and Dad. That's what matters. And I didn't want you to sell the house, I liked it here. We can take a vacation here, me, you, Daddy and my brother."

"What brother, Johnny?" Catherine asked with a smile.

"My brother who still will be born," Johnny answered.

"You won't have a brother, Johnny," Catherine said and went to the room to leave her bags there.

"Of course I will have a brother, Mom."

PS: Laura and Cath, I'm thinking of your suggestion. Thank you.


	27. Chapter 27

Catherine took a key and called Johnny.

"I want to show you something, Johnny."

"What is it, Mom?" Johnny asked, curious.

Catherine opened the door to a room and asked Johnny to come in. It was a baby room.

"This was my room, Mom?" Johnny asked.

"Yes, son. You once asked me if I wanted you to be born. I prepared your room with all the affection, hoping that one day you would come here.

Johnny was thrilled.

"Your father and I didn't plan you, but from the moment I knew you existed inside me I already loved you very much."

"Thank you, mom." Johnny said, and hugged her.

"You're welcome, son. Now get some rest before we go out to dinner. Lie down in the next room." Catherine told him.

"Okay, Mom.

The next day, late afternoon, Steve was at headquarters when Catherine sent the video of Johnny's award. He was looking at the phone and smiling.

"Why the silly face?" Lou asked.

"It's Johnny's award. I'm proud of my son," Steve said.

"You can broadcast it on TV so we can watch it too," Junior told Steve.

Steve broadcast the video on TV and everyone watched it.

"Congratulations, Steve. He looks beautiful,' Tani said.

"As Catherine likes to say, he's handsome and smart like me" Steve said, smiling.

Catherine and Johnny left the venue of the award and she wanted to go to the cemetery. Johnny only watched her from afar as she spoke, cried and gestured in front of her parents' grave. Johnny thought she was taking too long and approached her. "Mom, are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fine, son. I did what you asked. I forgave them," Catherine told Johnny.

"That's great, Mom. And how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better, son. I'm feeling my soul lighter."

"That's great. Can we go now?" Johnny asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

"We can go, honey."

Catherine and Johnny got in the car and were going home.

"Mom, can I have this car that was Grandpa's?" Johnny asked.

"Do you want your grandfather's car?"

"Yes, I'd like to have his car."

Catherine stopped to think, "All right, son. When you're ready to drive, we'll take your grandfather's car to Hawaii."

"Thanks, Mom."

Two days later, Steve picked up Catherine and Johnny from the airport.

"Come here, my champion!" Steve said, opening his arms to Johnny.

"I missed you, Dad."

"I missed you too, and I'm very proud of you, my champion."

"Dad, I need to learn how to drive. Mommy will give me my grandfather's car.

"Really? Steve asked and looked at Catherine.

"Yes, Steve. He asked me and I said I'd give him the car, but only after he'd fully recover and learn how to drive," Catherine said.

"That's okay. Now come here, you haven't hugged or kissed me yet," Steve told Catherine.

Catherine hugged him and he kissed her, "Did you miss me?" she asked.

"Of course I did. Only your love completes me, and when you're away I feel lost!" Steve answered.

"Then take me home, my love."

Two years later...

Johnny was leaving the Police Academy with Ethan.

"Bye, Ethan. See you Monday," Johnny said.

"Bye, Johnny. Have a nice weekend, buddy."

Johnny was walking when Steve stopped the car next to him.

"Hey!" Catherine told Johnny.

"Hi family! What are you guys doing here?" Johnny asked.

"Your car is in the Mechanical Workshop, so we came to pick you up, son." Steve answered.

"And we're going out to dinner, honey." Catherine said.

"Can I pick the place?" Johnny asked.

"Of course, son. Get in there," Steve said.

Johnny smiled when he got into the car.

Steve's family arrived at the restaurant and a waitress came to see them.

"Hello Johnny," she said.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet

Julie," Johnny said to Steve and Catherine.

Steve and Catherine looked at each other.

"Nice to meet you, Julie." They both said.

"Nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs McGarrett," Julie said.

"And that pretty little girl here on my lap is my little sister Alice," Johnny said to Julie.

"She's really beautiful, Johnny." Julie said, taking Alice's little hand.

"Jon," Alice babbled to Johnny.

"Aw, she already speaks your name!" Julie said smiling.

"Yeah, she's already a year old," Johnny answered.

"When does your shift end, Julie?" Catherine asked.

"In fifteen minutes," Julie answered.

"So include your dinner in our order, and come and have dinner with us as soon as your shift is over," Steve said to Julie.

"Thanks for the invitation."

Catherine looked at Johnny and Alice. Johnny was thrilled when Catherine said she was pregnant, but he was disappointed when he heard it was a girl. But after Alice was born, Johnny became very attached to her. And Alice also liked her brother very much, he always put her to sleep.

After fifteen minutes, Julie joined the McGarrett family for dinner.

"Mom, Dad, Julie and I are dating," Johnny said, placing his right hand on Julie's hand.

"That's great, son," Steve answered.

"I agree with my husband. Treat my son well and you'll have a friend in me, but otherwise... "Catherine told Julie.

"You're going to scare her that way, Mom," Johnny said smiling.

"It's just a warning, honey." Catherine answered.

"Mommy!" Alice said, extending her arms to Catherine.

Catherine took her from Johnny's lap. "Hi, my love. Come here with mommy."

Alice was sitting on Catherine's lap and picking up fries from Steve's plate.

"I see that, little girl!" Steve told Alice and she smiled at him.

They had dinner, talked, and Catherine and Steve wanted to know a little bit about Julie's life. Johnny planned to meet her parents the next day.

After dinner, they left Julie at her house and then left for their house. Alice slept in the car and Johnny picked her up carefully and took her to her crib. "Good night, little sister," Johnny said, kissing her forehead.

Johnny went to his parents' room to talk. "Did you two like Julie?"

"Yes, she seems like a good girl," Steve said.

"I agree with your father, Johnny. But take it easy so you don't get hurt again," Catherine said.

"But she's very different from Samantha, Mom."

"Good," Catherine answered.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night, Dad. Good night, Mom," Johnny said, leaving the room.

"Good night, son." Steve and Catherine answered.

Catherine sighed.

"What is it, Catherine? Steve asked.

"We had our son back so recently and now he's already dating. Soon he'll be gone, Steve."

Steve hugged her. "He's going to go on with his life, Cath. But I'll be here with you," Steve said and kissed her. "And now we have Alice, too."

"But one child doesn't replace the other, Steve."

"I know. But now can you give me some special attention?" Steve said, kissing her neck.

"Are you teasing me, sailor?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I am," Steve said, pulling her into bed.

A few months later...

The bad guy ran down an alley, and looked back at the guy who was chasing him. And at the end of the alley he tripped over a piece of wood that someone put in front of him, and fell to the ground, being arrested right away.

"Why did you run so much? All you had to do was turn around and pick him up here," Ethan told Johnny that was gasping.

"Shut up, Ethan," Johnny said.

"Who are you?" the bandit asked.

"Five-0," they answered.

The end.

I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
